Responsabilités
by Elliania
Summary: Harry Potter a enfin vaincu Voldemort et il est désormais bien établi dans une belle petite vie simple. Pourtant, quand une 'surprise' atterrit sur le pas de sa porte, il devra apprendre à faire face aux conséquences de ses choix passés.
1. Devenir Père !

_**Disclaimer:** Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling ! _

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤**

* * *

**Chapitre un : Devenir Père !**

Ginny Weasley-Potter se réveilla ce matin-là avec un malaise que lui était maintenant familier. Tentant de ne pas réveiller Harry, elle sortit du lit, enfila une robe de chambre et fila aux toilettes. Là, la pauvre jeune femme y déversa tout ce que son estomac contenait encore.

Dès que ses hauts le cœur se calmèrent, Ginny essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main et activa la chasse d'eau. Elle se redressa et alla vers l'évier pour se rincer la bouche. Après avoir terminé, elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Son teint était affreusement blême, faisant ressortir ses nombreuses taches de rousseur et – au grand damne de la jeune femme – ses cernes. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi roux et brillants, était désormais plus courts, ne lui atteignant pratiquement pas les épaules. Normalement, ils étaient joliment coiffés, une frange sur le côté, mais ce matin ils étaient tout emmêlés et abominablement volumineux.

Soupirant, elle desserra la boucle de sa robe de chambre blanche et soyeuse et reprit le chemin de son lit. Harry y dormait toujours, les couvertures montées jusqu'à la taille, torse nu. Le jeune homme avait désormais vingt-trois ans. Ses voyages pour trouver les quatre Horcruxes manquants l'avaient agréablement bien musclé et ses cheveux, sans que personne ne s'explique pourquoi, avaient enfin décidé de pousser. Mais Harry ne les portait pas trop long. Juste assez pour qu'ils recouvrent ses magnifiques yeux verts et qu'ils bougent délicatement à chacun de ses mouvement. Présentement, avec sa barbe naissante et ses yeux clos, il semblait totalement en paix.

Harry et Ginny étaient mariés depuis un peu plus d'un an. La guerre était terminée depuis presque deux ans. Et Ginny se savait enceinte depuis un mois et demi ! En effet, la jeune femme avait noté un retard dans ses règles et depuis quelques jours déjà, elle avait des nausées matinales. Elle avait même passé quelques tests de grossesse et tous étaient positifs. En fait, Ginny était aux anges ! Elle désirait cet enfant depuis ses seize ans ! Évidemment, elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir un petit à seize ans, mais depuis le jour où elle avait vu Harry partir loin d'elle pour aller combattre cet affreux mage noir, Ginny avait eu l'envie folle de porter _son_ enfant. C'était maintenant chose faite. Mais avant de le dire à son bien-aimé, la rouquine s'était promis de s'en assurer. C'est pourquoi elle avait donc un rendez-vous chez son médecin aujourd'hui même.

Dès qu'elle rentra sous les couvertures, Harry se tourna vers elle et l'enlaça.

-T'étais où ? demanda-t-il en marmonnant, encore endormi.

-À la toilette, répondit Ginny en passa une de ses délicates mains dans la chevelure indomptable de son mari. C'est tout juste si celui-ci ne commença pas à ronronner.

-Tu y faisais quoi ?

-Pourquoi ce questionnaire ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

Harry haussa les épaules et se colla encore plus à la jeune femme.

-Tu m'as manqué ! répondit-il, souriant légèrement.

Ginny voulu lui répliquer qu'il n'était qu'un gros bébé et qu'elle devinait son petit jeu, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. En effet, sans crier gare, Harry l'embrassa passionnément, et pour le temps d'une heure, leur lit devint le paradis...

¤

-Harry ?

-Ginny…

La jeune femme s'avança près de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, vêtue uniquement du drap de leur lit. Harry la regarda un instant, cessant de se raser, et lui sourit.

-Euh, commença-t-elle. Vers où as-tu envoyé valser ma petite culotte ?

Harry éclata littéralement de rire, donnant à Ginny d'autres frissons de plaisirs. L'entendre rire était l'une des choses qu'elle adorait le plus au monde !

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il enfin. Pourquoi n'en prends-tu pas une autre paire ?

-C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit-elle. Mais j'aimerais bien retrouver l'autre aussi !

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers leur chambre à coucher. Derrière elle, elle entendit un autre éclat de rire ainsi que le vrombissement d'un rasoir.

Rapidement, Ginny enfila de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Elle choisit les plus ordinaires qu'elle avait, ne voyant pas l'utilité de montrer sa fine lingerie à son médecin. Elle sauta dans une jupe de suède brune et mit un top blanc crème.

Elle attacha ses cheveux courts en une mini queue de cheval, mobilisant la moitié des mèches trop courtes par des pincettes et laissant l'autre moitié tomber librement. Le résultat serait satisfaisant pour la journée ! Elle ne se maquilla pas, sa montre et sa bague de mariage étaient ses seuls bijoux. Ginny aimait la simplicité.

Harry sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Il portait un simple jeans bleu et un t-shirt noir, ajusté.

-Tu vas quelque part ? demanda-t-il à Ginny lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

-Oui, j'ai quelques courses à faire ! lui dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue.

-Bonne journée mon chéri !

-Hey !

Avant même que Ginny eut enfilé son long manteau rouge d'hiver, Harry ressurgit derrière elle, emprisonnant sa taille de ses deux bras forts. Ginny se débattit en riant, se mouvant dans tous les sens pour parvenir à se libérer.

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas être en retard au travail !

Harry était Auror. Ginny, elle, était aide-médicomage. Elle ne travaillait que quatre jours par semaine. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi et elle avait congé.

-Je veux mon bizou ! quémanda Harry avec une voix trop adorable pour que Ginny puisse résister.

Souriante, vaincue, elle se retourna dans les bras d'Harry et l'embrassa. Harry approfondit le baiser, la soulevant dans ses bras.

-Ooh ! s'exclama-t-elle en battant des pieds.

¤

Harry et elle se dirent finalement au revoir pour la journée. Pendant qu'elle marchait doucement dans la rue, ses belles bottes en cuir s'enfonçant dans la neige récemment tombée, Ginny réfléchit à sa vie. C'était un vrai conte de fée ! Elle était marié à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, leurs amis s'étaient pratiquement tous sortis indemnes de cette affreuse guerre, ils avaient une charmante petite maison dans un quartier chic de Londres, ils avaient tous deux des jobs qu'ils adoraient et en plus, elle était enceinte ! Que demander de mieux pour cette nouvelle vie qui commençait pour eux deux, après les horreurs de la guerre ? Et elle avait beau réfléchir, Ginny ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait venir entacher leur petit nid d'amour.

Entre le rendez-vous chez son médecin, sa visite chez Luna, sa meilleure amie, ses courses pour le copieux petit repas qu'elle prévoyait pour Harry et la préparation de celui-ci, la journée passa rapidement. Surtout qu'à de nombreuses reprise, elle s'était arrêtée pour caresser son ventre plat, endroit où, son médecin le lui avait confirmé, grandissait leur enfant, à elle et à Harry ! Un fils !

Quand Harry rentra ce soir-là, l'odeur de côtes levées à la sauce aux cerises envahit ses narines. Il remarqua qu'une faible musique jouait en arrière fond et que la lumière était tamisée.

-Ginny ?

-Ici, répondit une voix féline.

Harry enleva son long manteau noir et le posa sur le dossier du divan, avançant doucement vers la cuisine. Là, il y découvrit une Ginny des plus sexy dans un petite robe rouge à brettelles.

-Wow ! souffla-t-il. C'est pour moi tout ça ?

D'une main, il désigna la table joliment décorée d'un chandelier et de couverts en argent. Pourtant, ses yeux montraient bien qu'il parlait en fait de la tenue de sa femme. Pour unique réponse, Ginny s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda Harry après plusieurs baisers enflammés.

-Tu sauras plus tard, répondit simplement Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Romantiquement, amoureusement, ils mangèrent en tête à tête. Sous la table, les pieds nus de Ginny caressaient sensuellement les jambes de Harry, montant souvent vers son entrejambe. Pourtant, la jeune femme gardait un ton badin, lui demandant comment s'était passée sa journée.

-Et la tienne ? demanda Harry, d'une voix voilée de désir, après un certain temps.

Ginny sourit malicieusement.

-Attends, mangeons le dessert avant.

Elle se leva et alla chercher deux plats dans le réfrigérateur. D'un coup de baguette, elle en réchauffa un puis vint s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de Harry. Celui-ci grogna d'inconfort, le manège de sa femme l'ayant plutôt exciter tout le long du repas. Ginny lui sourit doucement. Elle se releva un peu, posa les plats sur la table et s'occupa de libérer le sexe de son mari.

-Gin… ? ronronna Harry.

-Chut ! Laisse-moi faire !

Puis, surprenant complètement Harry, elle souleva sa jupe et se replaça sur lui, le faisant entrer en elle. Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent et il envoya sa tête vers l'arrière, haletant doucement. Se mouvant lascivement, Ginny attrapa une fraise sur la table, la trempa dans du chocolat et la porta jusqu'aux lèvres de Harry.

Une fondue au chocolat! réalisa-t-il. La meilleure fondue au chocolat qu'il avait jamais mangée...

Comprenant enfin le manège de sa femme, Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et passa ses bras de chaque côté de Ginny. À son tour, il attrapa une fraise et la trempa dans le chocolat. Doucement, il caressa les lèvres de Ginny avec le fruit. Quand celle-ci mordit dedans, Harry remplaça le fruit par ses lèvres, léchant au passage le surplus de chocolat. D'une main, il descendit l'une des bretelles rouge de la robe de Ginny. De son autre main, il trempa ses doigts dans le liquide tiède. Sensuellement, il fit tourner son index autour du mamelon découvert de Ginny et encore une fois, sa bouche finit le travail, suçant le somptueux chocolat.

Ginny lâcha un soupir de plaisir et, plaçant ses deux mains dans les cheveux noir de jais de Harry, elle accéléra la cadence.

-Gin… ! voulu la prévenir Harry, n'y tenant plus.

Mais celle-ci semblait avoir décidé que c'était _sa_ soirée et qu'elle se devait de passer ses besoins à lui avant les siens. Elle ne ralentit donc pas son mouvement de bassin et peu de temps après Harry se déversa en elle dans un cri rauque.

Ginny le contempla quelques instants. Il avait les yeux fermés, un sourire béat aux lèvres et sa respiration était saccadée. Oui, décida-t-elle, c'est le bon moment.

Ce penchant légèrement, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Félicitations papa ! Je suis enceinte !

Ginny se recula rapidement afin de voir sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre ! Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdit.

-Qu… quoi ?

Ginny sourit largement et inclina la tête pour le lui confirmer. Alors que le sourire de Harry s'agrandissait…

… la sonnette retentit.

D'un même mouvement, les deux amants tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

-Merde ! jura Ginny en se leva furieusement.

-Aah ! Ginny, ne fait plus ça ! s'exclama Harry avec un regard de douleur.

-Désolée, s'excusa sincèrement sa femme.

Il se leva à son tour, se nettoya d'un coup de baguette et remonta son pantalon. Entre temps, Ginny avait réajusté sa jupe et remonté sa bretelle.

Ensemble, ils allèrent ouvrir la porte.

-Oui ? demanda Ginny à l'homme devant elle.

-Bonsoir, répondit l'homme, son regard fixé sur un dossier. Lequel de vous est monsieur Harry James Potter ?

L'homme eût au moins la bonté de rougir lorsqu'il leva les yeux et qu'il vit Ginny.

-C'est moi, répondit néanmoins Harry.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Potter. Je m'appel Herman Dullick, je travail au ministère de la Magie et je m'occupe de la Protection de la Jeunesse. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous un moment ?

Harry et Ginny se dévisagèrent un instant. Ils firent néanmoins entrer l'homme dans leur demeure. Harry lui proposa un siège alors que Ginny rallumait quelques lumières. Harry s'assit penché en face de l'homme, les mains entrecroisées, les coudes sur les genoux. L'homme, un sorcier d'environ quarante ans, portait un ensemble gris et un chapeau melon. Il enleva ce dernier et étendit ses documents sur la table basse devant lui. Ginny vint prendre place à coté de Harry.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda Herman Dullick.

-Ginny Potter, sa femme, répondit Ginny.

-Oh très bien… Euh… Voilà, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins Mr. Potter.

L'homme fixa son regard noisette dans les yeux verts de Harry.

-Il semblerait qu'une de vos connaissances soit décédée récemment.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent alors que Harry se redressa, surpris.

-Comment ?

-Madame Cho Rantat, que vous connaissez sous le nom de Cho Chang.

Ginny plaça une main sur sa bouche, scandalisée. Harry, pour sa part, blêmit dangereusement.

-Mr Potter, continua l'envoyé du Ministère, Madame Rantat a laissé derrière elle une petite fille. Une petite fille, qui, selon son testament, est également la vôtre.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	2. Fissure !

_**Disclaimer:** Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling ! _

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤**

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Fissure !**

_-Mr Potter, continua l'envoyé du Ministère, Madame Rantat a laissé derrière elle une petite fille. Une petite fille, qui, selon son testament, est également la vôtre. _

-La mienne ? chuchota Harry pour lui-même, n'osant y croire.

-La sienne ? entendit-il Ginny répéter…

«Oh merde, Ginny !» pensa-t-il frénétiquement.

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! dit-elle calmement, n'osant y croire.

Ginny posa son regard sur Harry, souriant légèrement.

-Dis-lui, Harry, que c'est impossible, demanda-t-elle, mais son expression avenante se changea rapidement en peur.

-Euh, commença Harry son regard passant de Ginny à l'homme. Et si vous m'en disiez plus ?

-Bien, sourit gentiment l'homme devant eux, comprenant la situation. L'enfant s'appelle Mio Rantat et elle a 3 ans. Elle porte le nom du mari de sa mère, mais celui-ci n'était pas son père biologique. Sur son baptistaire, Mio porte le nom de Chang, mais dans son testament, madame Rantat spécifie bien que son nom est Mio Lilybeth Potter, et que son père est Harry James Potter.

-Eh bien voilà ! élucida Ginny. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une pension alimentaire ! Elle en voulait à l'argent d'Harry !

-Madame Potter, reprit doucement l'envoyé du Ministère. Je vous rappelle que Madame Rantat est morte… elle n'a que faire d'une pension alimentaire. Et croyez-moi, on a déjà effectué tous les tests nécessaires à l'identification des parents de l'enfant.

-Mais… et son mari, Monsieur Rantat, ne peut-il pas prendre soin de l'enfant ? demanda Harry, la gorge sèche.

Herman Dullick secoua tristement la tête.

-Remi Rantat _est_ celui qui a causé la mort de sa femme, Monsieur Potter. Il la battait fréquemment et lors d'une dispute, alors qu'il était saoul, il est allé trop loin. Il est emprisonné pour trois ans moins un jour pour meurtre non prémédité.

-Par Merlin, soupira Ginny, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Harry non plus n'en menait pas large. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

-Monsieur Potter, Madame Potter, reprit l'homme. Laissez-moi vous faire connaître vos options. Soit vous ignorez tout ce qui s'est dit ce soir et Mio sera mise dans un orphelinat, soit, monsieur Potter, vous prenez vos responsabilités et reconnaissez votre paternité en prenant la fillette avec vous.

Ginny regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. Pas une seule fois il n'avait nié. Selon lui, la possibilité que l'enfant de Cho Chang soit aussi le sien ne lui laissait aucun doute. Ginny crut sentir son cœur se briser en milles morceaux, une aiguille s'enfonçant dans chaque partie. Comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver, à elle ? Elle qui avait une vie si parfaite !

-Vous êtes sûr que l'enfant est de moi ? demanda Harry.

-Nous nous en sommes assurés avant de venir vous voir monsieur, soyez-en persuadé.

Il y eut un silence, seulement entrecouper par les sanglots de Ginny.

-Peut-on avoir quelque temps pour réfléchir ? demanda finalement Harry, au bout d'un moment.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça l'homme. Je vous laisse ma carte. Contactez-moi par poudre de cheminette dès que vous serez fixé, et je reviendrai.

-Merci, répondit simplement Harry.

Herman Dullick ramassa rapidement ses documents et tendit la main à Harry. Celui-ci fut rappelé aux bonnes manières et se leva, serra la main du sorcier et le reconduit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Quand il se retourna vers Ginny, son cœur se serra. La pauvre jeune femme était toujours assise, les yeux dans le vague, une main sur son cœur, ses larmes ne cessant de couler et de rouler sur ses joues rosies.

-Gin…

Il se rapprocha et se plaça à genoux devant elle. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il posa la main sur la joue humide de la jeune femme qu'elle daigna enfin le regarder.

-Tu n'as pas nié, dit-elle doucement. Pas une seule fois tu as nié…

-Je suis désolé Ginny.

La jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête afin d'éviter le doux touché de la main de Harry sur sa joue.

-Ne me touche pas, dit-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

Harry déglutit et ramena sa main vers lui.

-Gin…

-Tais-toi ! Je t'en pris Harry, juste… ne dis rien.

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa voix n'était plus hargneuse mais bel et bien suppliante et emplie de tristesse. Le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement et il se laissa retomber vers l'arrière, s'appuyant sur ses talons. Il soupira misérablement.

Ginny l'ignora et se redressa. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, elle monta à l'étage, tremblotante. Arrivée dans leur chambre à coucher, la jeune femme s'effondra littéralement sur le lit, en pleures.

Au salon, Harry n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Cho, la première fille vers qui il avait été attiré, celle qui lui avait donné son premier baiser et avec qui, le temps d'une nuit, il avait réussi à oublier les horreurs de la guerre, partageant sa première expérience sexuelle… Cette femme venait d'être 'assassinée' !

Plusieurs souvenirs, qu'il le veuille ou non, étaient rattachés à la jeune Serdaigle et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer sa mort. Il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir caché sa fille… c'est lui-même, au petit matin, qui l'avait désertée, la laissant dormir alors qu'il retournait au combat. Il était normal qu'elle ne soit pas revenue vers lui lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle attendait son enfant…

Son enfant.

Harry étouffa un sanglot et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Si Cho avait été battue à mort, comment se portait l'enfant ? Avait-elle été touchée également ? Harry fut surpris de se découvrir un instinct paternel aussi puissant. Si ce connard de Remi Rantat avait touché un seul des cheveux de Mio, il le lui ferait regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Il voulait voir l'enfant. Mais en même temps, cela lui faisait peur. Et comment réagirait Ginny ? Le quitterait-elle s'il voulait amener sa fille dans leur vie ? Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas la laisser à l'orphelinat, il n'avait pas une confiance très élevée en cette solution. Mais Mio n'était pas la seule en jeu. Ginny était enceinte ! Et en ce moment, s'il y avait une certitude dans l'esprit embrumé du jeune homme, c'était bien le fait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Ginny et leur enfant à venir.

Ginny était toujours allongée sur le grand lit queen, regardant le plafond, désintéressée. Elle ne pleurait plus, son corps s'était déjà vidé de toutes ses larmes. Harry l'avait trompée, c'était tout ce qu'elle retenait de cette histoire. Bon, d'accord, Harry et elle n'étaient plus vraiment un couple durant la guerre, mais tous deux savaient pertinemment que s'ils s'en sortaient vivant, ils redeviendraient ensemble. Harry le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi était-il allé dans les bras d'une autre… et pourquoi, pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit ?

Elle aurait préféré le savoir avant plutôt que de l'apprendre de cette façon-_là_ !

Ce qu'elle pouvait la détester, cette Cho Chang ! Même dans la mort, elle restait sa pire rivale ! Ginny était toujours passée deuxième derrière elle. Deuxième baiser, deuxième petite-amie… et maintenant elle savait : deuxième amante et deuxième mère de son deuxième enfant ! La vie était injuste ! Elle avait été la première à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était vraiment ! Ça ne comptait donc pas ?

Et en même temps, Ginny se traita d'idiote. Qu'avait-elle à lui envier ? Elle était tombée enceinte d'un homme qu'elle n'avait plus revu – du moins l'espérait-elle -, avait marié une espèce d'ordure qui la battait et en était morte ! C'était un destin que Ginny ne souhaitait même pas à sa pire ennemie.

Et pourtant, Cho avait fait plus de dommage dans sa vie que Voldemort lui-même. Comment pourrait-elle avoir de nouveau confiance en Harry ? Et cette enfant, Mio Chang, Potter ou peu importe son nom, allait changer leur vie, elle en était sûre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la petite, elle n'avait pas choisi tout ce qui arrivait.

Ginny soupira et posa une main sur son ventre. Son illusion de conte de fée venait de lui être cruellement retirée. Sa petite vie parfaite avait une faille, une fissure qui resterait présente à jamais.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	3. Mio Lilybeth Potter !

_**Disclaimer:** Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling ! _

_Merci à **Liski** pour la correction!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤**

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Mio Lilybeth Potter !**

Ginny ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Elle les referma aussitôt, une nausée s'emparant d'elle. Ne pouvant la réfréner elle se résigna, se leva et fonça vers les toilettes. Quand elle eut fini, elle éclata en sanglots, accotée sur la cuvette de la toilette.

Elle venait de remarquer sa belle robe rouge. Que faisait-elle avec cette robe? s'était-elle demandée l'instant d'une seconde. Puis les événements de la veille avaient resurgis dans sa tête, provoquant cette crise de larmes incontrôlable.

Ginny passa plusieurs minutes à se remettre d'aplomb. Même si ses sanglots l'avaient fait vomir plus d'une fois, elle était arrivée à se calmer.

Reste forte, Ginny, s'était-elle répété plus d'une fois. Tu dois rester forte !

Elle avait sauté dans la douche, se lavant et essayant de se redonner consistance. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle enfila rapidement un vieux jean troué mais confortable et un douillet pull bleu à col roulé. Ses cheveux, encore humides, dégoûtaient légèrement et lui donnaient froid. Pieds nus, les mains dans les poches de son jean, elle descendit à l'étage.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut Harry, à quatre patte devant le foyer, la tête dans l'âtre, des flammes vertes dansant autour de son cou. Il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille, c'est-à-dire un jean et un t-shirt noir. Doucement, elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le divan en attendant que Harry finisse son entretient.

Après un long moment, Harry se retira du feu, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se redressa. Quand il se retourna, il vit Ginny. Aucun ne parla pendant un bon moment, s'évaluant du regard. Harry remarqua que Ginny semblait blême et que ses yeux étaient bouffis. Il en déduit qu'elle avait dû pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit. Ginny, de son côté, remarqua que Harry semblait fatigué, les yeux petits et les traits tirés. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, comme s'il s'était passer la main dedans de nombreuses fois.

-Comment ça va ? demanda gentiment Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-À qui tu parlais ?

-À Monsieur Dullick.

-Oh ! répondit Ginny d'une voix qu'elle se voulait indifférente.

Mais en fait, la jeune femme était blessée. Avait-il prit une décision sans la consulter ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda, surpris, et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, face à Ginny.

-Je n'ai rien décidé, dit-il doucement. C'est une décision, je crois, que nous devrons prendre à deux, non ?

-Oh, soupira Ginny, soulagée. J'avais cru que tu…

-Ginny, la coupa Harry.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime !

Ginny eut une expression de douleur sur le visage et tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, quelques larmes tombant sur ses joues.

-Si je ne t'ai rien dit pour Cho, continua-t-il néanmoins, c'est que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir inutilement. Ginny, crois-moi, ça n'a été qu'une seule fois et tout le temps que j'ai été dans ses bras, c'est à toi que je pensais ! Rien qu'à toi !

Ginny le regarda un instant, mi-dégoûtée, mi-colérique.

-Je sais que c'est immonde, s'excusa Harry. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur de penser à toi ! Ginny, tu as été la première femme… et la seule, que j'aie vraiment aimée ! Et je t'aime toujours ! Comme un fou ! Tu me tuerais si tu m'abandonnais…

L'expression de Ginny s'était radoucie. Comme ça, elle était la première dans au moins un des aspects de la vie sentimentale de Harry. Elle soupira doucement.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser, Harry, dit-elle doucement. Mais je ne vais pas te pardonner non plus… pas tout de suite du moins.

Une expression de douleur se teinta sur le beau visage du brun.

-Je comprends.

-De toute façon, enchaîna Ginny, voulant éviter le regard désolé de Harry, on a autre chose à se préoccuper de plus important pour l'instant. De quoi discutiez vous, Mr. Dullick et toi ?

-Oh… j'avais quelques petites questions concernant Mio , dit-il, concerné.

-Comme quoi ? demanda doucement Ginny, malgré tout agréablement surprise de voir que Harry possédait l'instinct paternel.

-Eh bien, je voulais savoir si elle avait été mal traitée ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Comment elle était, une enfant turbulente ou bien si elle était timide, tu vois, des petites choses comme ça.

À ses mots, le cœur de Ginny était tombé dans sa poitrine. Mal traitée ? Pour Ginny, l'idée de battre des enfants était inconcevable… et pourtant, c'était une réalité que trop d'enfants vivaient. Est-ce que c'était le cas pour la fille de Harry?

-Et il t'a répondu quoi ? demanda faiblement Ginny, blême.

-Elle n'a jamais été touchée, répondit Harry, lui-même soulagé. Ils lui ont passé plusieurs tests de santé et physiquement, elle va bien.

Physiquement ?

-Elle est traumatisée, continua Harry, répondant à sa question silencieuse. Selon les psychologues, il semblerait qu'elle ait souvent été témoin des colères de son beau-père. Elle parle peu et elle est beaucoup renfermée sur elle-même. Elle fait souvent des cauchemars aussi et n'aime pas qu'on hausse le ton près d'elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny posa une main sur sa bouche. Comment pouvait-on oser traumatiser un enfant de la sorte?

-Et… ajouta Harry avec un drôle de regard, elle s'adapte très mal à l'orphelinat.

-Elle est à l'orphelinat! s'offusqua Ginny, Pourquoi ?

-C'est en attendant. Ils n'avaient pas de choix, elle n'a aucune autre famille.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

-Harry ? commença Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui ?

-Ne la laissons pas là !

oOoOo

-Et voilà… soupira Herman Dullick alors que Ginny appliquait sa signature sur le dernier des papiers en règles.

Dès que Ginny lui avait donner son accord pour prendre la fillette avec eux, Harry était allé prendre sa douche et ils avaient filé au bureau du ministre de la Protection de la Jeunesse par poudre de cheminette.

Harry avait mit un pantalon noir et un pull à capuche rouge vin. Ginny, de son côté, avait séché ses cheveux.

Cela faisait près de trois quarts d'heure qu'ils étaient là, signant des papiers, surtout Ginny, celle-ci _adoptant_ l'enfant. Le cabinet de Herman était assez spacieux, comportant de confortables fauteuils pour ses clients et un immense bureau. Harry avait remarqué que plusieurs photos d'enfants étaient disposées sur le mur et sur le bureau.

-Maintenant, sourit Dullick, si vous voulez bien me suivre, on va aller chercher ce petit ange qu'est Mio ! Vous allez l'adorer !

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un court regard. Ils se levèrent néanmoins et suivirent l'homme. Ils se rendirent à l'orphelinat en transplanant.

-Oh ! Avant d'arriver, il me faut vous avertir que ceci est un orphelinat moldu ! Pas un mot sur notre monde.

Le couple acquiesça et Herman sonna la cloche. Quelques instants plus tard, une vieille femme vint leur ouvrir.

-Monsieur Dullick ! sourit-elle. Vous venez pour la petite Mio Lilybeth Chang ?

-Oui, Margaret, c'est exact ! Et je vous présente ses nouveaux parents !

La dénommée Margaret les fit entrer et les salua chaleureusement. Elle envoya une jeune fille chercher la fillette, alors qu'elle s'occupait de rendre aux parents les effets personnels de l'enfant. La jeune fille revint rapidement, tenant une petite asiatique de 3 ans par la main.

-Madame ? Elle est là !

Harry et Ginny, qui étaient de dos, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Mio était tout simplement a-do-rable ! Ginny se sentit immédiatement tomber en amour avec la petite. Elle portait de petits souliers noirs, des bas blancs montés jusqu'aux mollets ainsi qu'une petite robe grise, couleur du costume de l'orphelinat. Ce ne fut, bien sur, pas ce qui attira Ginny. Pour ses trois ans, l'enfant était atrocement petite. Ginny ne lui aurait pas donné plus de deux ans et demi. Son visage était rond et enfantin, de beaux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, extrêmement raides et lisses, coupés courts. Elle était présentement coiffée de deux petites lulus. Elle mordait ses lèvres nerveusement, montrant ses adorables petites dents de bébé blanches et ses yeux, légèrement bridés, billaient d'une couleur _magiquement_ vert émeraude.

À ses côtés, elle entendit Harry haleter d'émotion.

¤

Personne ne parlait dans la pièce. La tension était lourde pour les deux parents, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir avec la petite devant eux. Celle-ci semblait affreusement gênée. Monsieur Dullick, Margarette et la jeune fille n'osaient prononcer mot.

Finalement, Ginny se pencha à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement gentille. Je m'appelle Ginny.

Mio l'inspecta un instant. Elle avait l'air gentil, mais Mio ne voulait pas faire la conversation. Timide, elle se cacha derrière les jambes de la jeune fille qui l'avait apportée jusqu'ici, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle non plus elle ne la connaissait pas ! Elle se recula, mais où aller chercher du réconfort parmi tous ces inconnus? Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

Puis, elle LE vit ! L'homme qui était sur les photos ! Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bel et bien les mêmes yeux verts que les siens et le même visage que sur les photographies. Maman n'avait-elle pas dit à Mio qu'il était 'gentil' ? Oui, c'était ça, c'était lui ! Soulagée, Mio fondit vers lui.

¤

Harry vit sa petite fille se diriger vers lui comme si elle le connaissait. À ses côtés, il vit Ginny le regarder avec étonnement alors que les bras de Mio lui encerclaient les jambes.

-Tiens, ça c'est étrange, d'habitude elle est méfiante avec les hommes, leur fit savoir Herman.

-Mais toi, ze te connais ! expliqua simplement la fillette, la tête en l'air, regardant uniquement Harry.

-Ah oui ? répondit Harry doucement, faisant sourire Ginny.

Pour unique réponse, l'enfant hocha la tête. C'est qu'il devenait intimidant quand il parlait, en fin de compte.

-Des photos… marmonna-t-elle timidement.

-Mio , commença Ginny, toujours à la hauteur de la fillette. Tu veux bien venir avec Harry et moi ?

-Où ? demanda simplement l'enfant, regardant Ginny avec de grands yeux verts larmoyants.

-Chez nous.

-Chez vous ?

-Chez toi aussi.

Mio se recula d'Harry et regarda les deux adultes devant elle. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, évaluant les deux autres femmes et l'homme dans la pièce.

-Non, veux pas, dit-elle à voix basse.

-Non, s'étonna Ginny. Tu veux rester ici alors.

-No-non…

Puis, elle éclata en sanglots et s'assit au sol, plaçant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Mais que faisait-elle donc ? Puis, Ginny comprit. Elle voulait s'empêcher de pleurer ! Elle tentait de recouvrir le bruit de ses sanglots.

-Hey ! sourit tristement la jeune femme.

Elle tendis une main pour caresser les cheveux de l'enfant, mais celle-ci s'éloigna.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ma chérie !

Mio fixa son regard sur la rousse et calma ses pleurs.

-Plus jamais personne ne te fera du mal, ni à toi, ni à ceux que tu aimes ! ajouta Harry.

Mio le regarda, le regard brillant.

-Promis ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix aiguë.

Harry se pencha à son tour et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, identiques, de sa fille.

-Oui. Je te le promets Mio !

La fillette renifla et passa son regard de Harry à Ginny, puis de Ginny à Harry. Elle se tourna un instant et regarda les trois autres adultes. Ils lui souriaient bizarrement, trouva-t-elle. Elle reporta son regard sur le couple.

-Est-che que ch'est loin _chez nous_ ?

Harry sourit de bonheur et de soulagement. C'était vrai, Mio n'était pas une enfant facile, mais elle demeurait malgré tout une enfant. Son enfant ! Ginny sembla partager sa joie d'avoir réussit à convaincre la demoiselle.

-Non, dit-elle. C'est tout près !

oOo

Ce fut Ginny qui prit la main de Mio dans la sienne alors qu'Harry portait les effets personnels de l'enfant. Des photos, des pyjamas et quelques jouets. Tout semblait vieux et usagé. La situation financière de Cho était-elle aussi mauvaise ? Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait réellement aucune idée de la vie que la jeune Serdaigle avait eu avant de mourir. Il soupira. Il était trop tard, maintenant, pour penser aux malheurs de Cho.

-Mio , commença Ginny. Est-ce que tu as déjà transplané ?

La fillette regarda Ginny avec un point d'interrogation sur le visage.

-Très bien, continua Ginny. Tu vas voir, il n'y a rien de dangereux et ça se passe très vite. Mais il faut que je te prenne dans mes bras, tu veux bien ?

L'enfant se contenta d'acquiescer doucement. Ginny se pencha et la souleva. Elle fut surprise par sa légèreté. Après tout, Bastien, son filleul qui n'avait que 20 mois, semblait pesé plus lourd qu'elle.

-Allons-y, tu es prête ?

Mio haussa les épaules et pinça les lèvres. Ginny soupira, puis transplana, suivie de près par Harry.

Ils apparurent devant leur maison. Tout juste derrière les barrières anti-transplanage.

-Voilà mon cœur, on est arrivé !

Pour seule réponse, Mio grouilla et se dégagea des bras de Ginny.

-Z'aime pas çha, çha ! leur dit-elle, une expression renfrognée sur le visage.

Puis, aussitôt, elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche, se punissant elle-même d'avoir trop parler. Elle rappela Dobby à Harry.

-Hey, hey ! C'est correct ! Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer ça, mon trésor, lui dit doucement Harry.

Mio le regarda, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Ze peux ?

Encore une fois, Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard. Ouff, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, s'occuper de cette enfant.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	4. Nouvelle réalité !

_**Disclaimer:** Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling ! _

_Merci à **Liski** pour la correction!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Nouvelle réalité ! **

Mio, toujours méfiante, laissa néanmoins Ginny lui mettre son pyjama. La demoiselle allait faire une petite sieste et ce, dans le grand lit Queen de ses nouveaux tuteurs.

-Et voilà! sourit Ginny, à genoux devant la demoiselle. Viens là, que je te relâcheles cheveux.

Doucement, Ginny retira les élastiques des cheveux de Mio et passa ses doigts dedans. Ils étaient incroyablement soyeux et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'y attarder, ce qui lui valut un regard d'incompréhension de la fillette.

-Tu as de très jolis cheveux, Mio.

La petite ne répondit pas, se contentant, d'une main, d'empoigner ses cheveux et de l'autre, elle engouffra son pouce dans sa bouche, gênée du compliment. Avec ce regard étincelant, cette moue timide et ce petit pyjama une pièce, jaune pâle et aux boutons de fleurs oranges, Mio était totalement et absolument adorable.

Ginny se surprit elle-même à déjà aimer cette enfant alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de la détester.

-Maintenant, tu vas dormir un petit peu dans le lit d'Harry et moi, d'accord? l'informa doucement Ginny.

Pour unique réponse, Mio se retourna et tenta de monter dans l'immense lit. Ginny se releva et alla aider la fillette en la soulevant et la posant sur le matelas. Toujours le pouce dans la bouche, Mio aida du mieux qu'elle pu Ginny à défaire le lit et elle entra sous la grosse couette épaisse du couple.

-Voilà! sourit Ginny alors que Mio s'installait confortablement, visiblement ravie d'avoir droit au 'grand lit'. Alors Mio, Harry et moi, nous serons à l'étage en bas et lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu n'auras qu'à nous prévenir, okay ?

-Okay! acquiesça l'enfant.

-Très bien! Essaie de dormir un peu, tu veux!

Sans même répondre, Mio ferma les yeux. Ginny sourit à la docilité de l'enfant et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans sa sombre chevelure noire.

Finalement, elle se redressa et tourna le dos, laissant l'enfant dormir.

-… Maman? surgit soudain une petite voix.

-Quoi?

Ginny se retourna, un pincement au cœur.

-Elle est où ma maman? répéta l'enfant de Harry.

-Oh ma puce ! murmura tristement Ginny.

-Çha fait rien, continua Mio, elle viendra me voir plus tard!

Puis, l'enfant se retourna sur le côté, monta les couvertures jusqu'à son petit cou et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, confiante. Elle ne vit pas la larme rouler sur la joue de Ginny.

-Gin! Allez viens.

Ginny laissa échapper un douloureux soupir et se tourna vers Harry, qui avait regardé toute la scène du cadre de porte. Il tendit sa main vers elle, et même si elle était encore en colère contre lui, elle accepta la main et l'étreinte qui s'en suivit.

Harry la serra fort dans ses bras, pour la consoler mais aussi pour partager sa propre peine. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, mais Harry garda un bras autour des épaules de Ginny. Ensemble, ils descendirent à l'étage.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent le bas de l'escalier, Ginny se détacha de Harry avec brusquerie.

-Tu sais, lui dit-elle, il va falloir lui personnaliser une de nos chambres d'amis.

Harry se contenta de la regarder, surpris.

-Bah quoi ? répliqua Ginny, du venin dans la voix. Elle ne dormira pas toujours dans notre lit!

-Non, tu as raison, se contenta-t-il de répliquer, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il se doutait que Ginny était rude avec lui afin de se protéger, la douleur étant trop récente. Mais cela le blessait, lui, énormément.

-J'avais pensé lui donner celle au fond du couloir, continua Ginny en se dirigeant vers un des divans dans le salon. Elle est un peu loin, c'est vrai, mais c'est la plus grande et la plus éclairée!

Sans compter que c'était la plus belle, la fenêtre en lucarne donnait beaucoup de charme.

-Accio catalogue de décoration, récita-t-elle en prenant place sur le divan, sa baguette en main.

Aussitôt, un énorme catalogue aux pages de parchemins jaunis atterrit sur ses cuisses.

-Tu te souviens quand on a magasiné nos rideaux pour la salle de repos, Hermione m'avait prêtée cette revue. Il y a aussi des ensembles de chambre pour bébé… je l'avais gardé pour… enfin…

Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre encore plat. Harry compris l'allusion.

-Ginny, tenta-t-il, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide.

-Harry je te préviens, rugit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Si je suis pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul 'je suis désolé' venant de ta bouche, je ne réponds plus de moi!

Harry se contenta donc de pincer les lèvres et d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalons, de la douleur dans les yeux.

-Viens là, continua-t-elle rudement. Je ne vais pas choisir la décoration de la chambre de _ta_ fille, toute seule!

Harry s'approcha de sa jeune épouse et mettant sa propre douleur de côté, il tenta de comprendre se qui se passait présentement dans la tête de la rouquine.

C'était un fait, Ginny était à fleur de peau. Harry se demanda un instant si le fait que la nouvelle avait été annoncée le soir même qu'elle lui apprenait qu'elle était enceinte n'avait pas empirer la situation. Puis, il repoussa cette question loin dans son esprit, car elle était plus que vaine. Ce qui était arrivé était arrivé et ils allaient devoir s'en accommoder. Par contre, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à savoir si Ginny allait lui pardonner un jour. Bien sur, elle était sublime avec Mio, Ginny était sublime avec tous les enfants qu'elle croisait. Mais Harry était bien conscient que toutes les fois où son regard océan se poserait sur _sa_ fille, elle allait repenser à Cho. C'était désespérément inévitable.

Ginny regarda l'homme prendre place à ses côtés. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas facile à vivre pour lui non plus; après tout, on lui avait caché l'existence de sa propre enfant pendant les trois premières années de sa vie. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait que la fillette était totalement et littéralement traumatisée. C'était injuste et à la seule idée que cela puisse arriver à son propre enfant, Ginny frémit d'horreur. C'était pourtant ce que Harry vivait.

Pourtant, malgré toute sa bonté et sa compréhension, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir atrocement. Bien sur, elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas le montrer devant la petite, mais sa présence la blessait. D'un autre côté, elle y était déjà attachée. Et pour tous ces sentiments contradictoires, elle repassait sa colère sur son mari.

-Ginny ? demanda alors Harry tandis qu'elle feuilletait le magasine. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner la chambre qui longe la notre.

Pour unique réponse, la rouquine le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Et bien, c'est que... à ce qui paraît, elle fait beaucoup de cauchemar et je me demandais si ça ne serait pas plus simple… enfin… c'est comme tu veux…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le regard scandalisé de Ginny se transformait en un regard triste. Si triste qu'Harry préféra se taire. Il venait de faire une gaffe, il pouvait le sentir.

-Tu crois ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.

-Euh…

-Enfin c'est que… j'avais pensé à cette chambre pour… enfin, pour le _nôtre_.

Aussitôt, Harry se traita de tous les noms qui pouvaient ressembler à 'idiot', 'imbécile' ou 'stupide'.

Puis, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Le nôtre? _Le _?

-_Le_ nôtre ? reprit-il, les yeux étincelant. Un… c'est un garçon!

-Euh… oui! Sourit doucement Ginny. Je ne te l'avais pas dit?

-Non… souffla Harry d'une voix émue.

Normalement, il aurait capturé sa bouche dans un brûlant baiser et ils auraient sans aucune doute fait passionnément l'amour, directement ici, sur le luxueux divan, en plein après-midi.

À la place, il se contenta d'un sourire ravi.

-Wow! dit-il.

Ginny lui sourit en retour, mais elle replongea rapidement dans son catalogue.

-Bien sûr si tu veux, on peut choisir une chambre plus proche de la nôtre pour Mio! Celle d'en face serait pas trop mal, tu sais, celle où tu range ton matériel de Quidditch. C'est juste qu'elle est plus petite, mais bien sur, on pourra la transférer de chambre si, en grandissant, elle émet le désir de changer.

Wouha, tout ce lot de paroles donna à Harry un malde tête épouvantable. Faut dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là!

-Ouais… ça me va! dit-il seulement.

-Bien!

Ginny Weasley-Potter avait vraiment l'étoffe d'une tête dirigeante de famille. Parfois, elle ressemblait tellement à Molly que ça en faisait peur. Pourtant, à ce moment, Harry s'en réjouit. Pas moins de 45 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme avait choisi tout l'attirail à acheter pour faire une jolie chambre à Mio et en plus, elle avait déjà fait un premier choix sur l'emsemble de chambre de leur futur enfant. Mais bien sur, cette chambre allait passer _deuxième_, les besoins de la petite asiatique étant plus pressants.

¤

Alors que Ginny avait la tête dans les flammes du foyer afin de passer sa commande de meubles, Harry était dans la cuisine et préparait le repas du soir. La journée avec été longue et éprouvante et la nuit d'avant avait été beaucoup trop courte.

-Voilà, tout devrait arriver dès demain, annonça Ginny alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine et qu'elle prenait place sur un petit tabouret au comptoir.

-Okay, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Il avait les traits affreusement tirés et des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux.

-Ça va toi? demanda soudainement la rouquine, les surprenants tous les deux.

Harry la regard, agréablement étonné.

-Ça va. Il hésita : Et toi?

Ginny haussa les épaules et tenta d'esquisser un faible sourire, mais elle n'y parvint pas, sa lèvre inférieur tremblant trop.

-Non… en fait, non… dit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau.

-Oh Ginny! chuchota Harry, rempli de remords.

Il tendit sa main par dessus le comptoir afin de caresser le doux visage de son épouse, mais encore une fois, Ginny s'éloigna de lui, tournant son visage vers la droite.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda désespérément le survivant.

-Non…

-Gin…

-Du temps… laisse-moi du temps, reprit-elle mollement.

-Okay, souffla doucement Harry.

Ginny hocha elle aussi la tête, voulant sûrement se convaincre elle-même. Elle déglutit péniblement et accotant ses coude sur le comptoir, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Ginny?

La femme leva les yeux alors qu'Harry se baissait légèrement, afin que son visage soit à la même hauteur que celui de la rouquine. Il plongea ses deux émeraude dans ses iris couleur océan.

-Je t'aime. Purement et simplement! Je t'aime toi et uniquement toi! dit-il d'une voix douce et sincère. Ça, au moins, tu t'en souviendras ?

-J'essaierai! promit Ginny avec une esquisse de sourire.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	5. Harry Potter’s friends !

_**Disclaimer:** Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling ! _

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Harry Potter's friends ! **

Son épaule appuyée sur le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés, la jeune femme regarda son mari mettre l'enfant au lit. L'Auror borda l'enfant et l'embrassa paternellement sur le front.

-Bonne nuit mon trésor, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il se redressa enfin et vint à la rencontre de son épouse, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Avant même qu'il l'ait rejointe, il tendit sa main et ses longs doigts virils vinrent caresser le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Que fais-tu? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je dis bonne nuit à mes enfants, sourit-il en se plaçant à genoux devant la Gryffondor.

Il souleva le bas de son pull et embrassa le ventre encore plat de sa compagne, là où dormait son deuxième enfant, son fils. Elle sourit et décroisant les bras, elle passa ses délicates mains dans les cheveux mi-longs et désordonnés de son mari.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi? dit-elle d'une voix douce, emplie d'amour.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma _Mione_! sourit le _rouquin_ en se redressant.

_(n/a: vous y avez cru, avouer!) _

Aussitôt, Hermione, qui avait toujours ses mains perdues dans la chevelure de son mari, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec passion. C'était un fait connu, Ron et Hermione avaient toujours eu une amitié passionnée… il en était de même pour leur mariage.

Étant plus petite que le rouquin, Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Avec un léger gémissement d'impatience, Ron se pencha, passa ses bras autours de sa petite taille et la souleva. Aussitôt, Hermione enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Ron et celui-ci fit quelques pas vers le mur en face de lui.

Commençant à manquer d'air, Hermione renvoya sa tête vers l'arrière, l'accotant sur le mur. Les yeux clos, elle laissa la bouche de Ron se diriger sur sa mâchoire et vers son cou, pour finir à la frontière de son décolleté. Hermione gémit à son tour et se serra davantage contre le corps d'athlète du grand rouquin en faisant un mouvement de bassin. Elle remarqua aussitôt l'_effet_ qu'elle faisait à son mari.

-Ron… souffla-t-elle d'une voix empli de désir.

-Hermione, répondit-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Non, Ron! reprit Hermione, plus sèchement cette fois.

Il cessa ses baisers papillons et remonta son visage vers le sien. Alors que les deux iris bleu de Ron étaient dilatés au plus haut point, les yeux d'Hermione semblèrent plutôt désolés.

-Ron, il faut qu'on arrête.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? s'étonna le rouquin, semblant désemparé.

Hermione émit un petit rire et se contenta de jeter un regard par dessus l'épaule de Ron.

-Tout simplement parce que nous sommes dans la chambre de ton fils, et qu'il vient de se réveiller, répondit la jeune maman.

Ron étouffa un juron et la reposa au sol. Excité au plus haut point, il laissa Hermione s'occuper de leur enfant, se contentant d'accoter son front sur le mur frais, calmant ses ardeurs.

-Hey mon ange! Tu ne dors plus? entendit-il dans son dos. Papa et maman t'ont réveillé.

-Voui! marmonna le bambin en se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings.

-Viens là! sourit Hermione.

Elle se pencha et, non sans effort, Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras et le consola.

Pour un bambin de 20 mois, Bastien était très grand et plutôt dodu. Il était clair, pour Hermione, qu'en plus d'avoir les cheveux de feu de son père, il aurait aussi sa future carrure.

Quant à Ron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur sa femme et son fils, comment un aussi joli petit corps fragile comme celui d'Hermione avait-il pu donner naissance à cet énorme bébé qu'il adorait tant.

Peu de temps après, Bastien s'était rendormi dans les bras de sa mère, le pouce dans la bouche. Hermione le re-déposa dans son lit pour bébé, puis -geste très maternelle-, elle lui replaça convenablement son pyjama afin de recouvrir son ventre rond et elle vérifia que les élastique du bas de ses pantalons ne lui serraient pas les mollets. Tendrement, elle passa sa main dans les fins cheveux de l'enfant et retira son pouce de sa bouche. C'était mauvais pour ses petites dents. Quand elle fut assurée du bien-être total de son enfant, elle rejoignit enfin Ron.

Ne faisant pas la même erreur deux fois, ils attendirent d'être rendu dans leur propre chambre à coucher avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ron empoigna le visage d'Hermione entre ses deux grandes mains et captura aussitôt ses lèvres. Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour passer ses délicates mains sous le t-shirt du rouquin et le lui enlever. Ron en profita pour faire de même et, dès que la blouse d'Hermione rejoignit le sol, il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers l'avant, elle reculait d'un. Chaque fois qu'il lui enlevait un morceau de vêtement, elle en faisait autant de son côté. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au pied de leur lit, nus et amoureux.

Doucement, Ron souleva Hermione dans ses bras et la déposa sur les draps.

-Je t'ai déjà connu plus empressé, sourit Hermione, taquine.

-Pas ce soir, répondit Ron, ses yeux brillants à la faible lueur des bougies. Ce soir, tu es l'objet de ma tendresse.

Câlinement, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et il embrassa, encore une fois, son ventre plat. Hermione sourit. Autant Ron pouvait se montrer brûlant et passionné, lui offrant les meilleures nuits –et même journées- de sexe intense, autant il pouvait se montrer doux et affectueux, lui faisant l'amour comme si rien d'autre au monde n'était plus important qu'elle.

Quand la bouche de Ron commença à descendre vers son nombril et plus bas et qu'il lui écarta les cuisses pour se placer au centre, Hermione sut que, ce soir, elle aurait droit à la deuxième option…

¤

Pas une, pas deux, mais trois! Par trois fois, ils avaient fait l'amour, s'endormant qu'aux petites heures du matin, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient variés positions et emplacements. D'abord le lit conjugal, où préliminaires et marques d'affection avaient duré une éternité. Ça avait été très sentimental et langoureux, Ron démontrant à Hermione tout le bonheur qu'il avait de savoir qu'il serait, pour une seconde fois, père.

Ensuite, Hermione s'était rendu dans la cuisine, assoiffée… Ron l'avait suivie et cette fois-ci, se fut plus sexuel que sensuel, quoique toujours aussi voluptueux.

Exténués et en sueurs, ils avaient fini leur périple dans une douche… commune!

Ce fut vers les 4h du matin qu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu un bruit à l'étage, et elle tendit l'oreille.

-Ron, chuchota-t-elle en posant une main sur le torse musclé de son époux.

-Quoi? marmonna celui-ci, bougon.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison! dit-elle, toujours en chuchotant. Va voir.

Ron se contenta de se retourner et s'allongea sur le dos. Il leva ses bras de chaque côté de son visage et vint frotter ses yeux, faisant ainsi ressortir ses biceps. Hermione emprisonna le draps dans ses mains et recouvrit sa nudité.

-Ron, s'il te plait, va voir!

-J'y vais, j'y vais! Ça ne paraît donc pas que j'y vais? ronchonna-t-il.

Il se redressa enfin et enfila un bas de pyjama rayé bleu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant davantage, et empoigna sa baguette magique.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

S'il y avait vraiment un intrus dans sa demeure, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir en allumant toutes les lumières. Ron s'engagea dans le couloir et descendit l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il atteignait les dernières marches, il remarqua qu'un feu crépitait dans le foyer… il _n_'avait _pas_ fait de feu dans son foyer!

-Qui est là? demanda-t-il.

-Ron… c'est toi?

-Harry!

Les deux hommes, face à face, se détaillèrent quelques instant. Si Ron semblait épuisé, n'ayant dormi que quelques heure, Harry lui, faisait littéralement peur. Vêtu d'un jeans et du même pull à capuche rouge vin, il paraissait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, ses yeux étaient rouges et son haleine empestait l'alcool.

-Tu as bu? demanda le rouquin, estomaqué.

Harry ne buvait _jamais_!

-Un peu, répondit le Survivant, se grattant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Par Merlin, s'étonna Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est Ginny?

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre, la voix d'Hermione leur parvint des escaliers.

-Qui est-ce?

-Ça va chérie! cria Ron. Va te recoucher, ce n'est que Harry!

-Harry!

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire à Hermione, l'_autre_ meilleure amie du Survivant. La jeune femme descendit le reste des escaliers à la course et s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Mon dieu Harry! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle avait revêtu une robe de chambre blanche et elle était à présent devant Harry, l'inspectant d'un regard inquiet, une main sur sa joue.

-C'est ce que qu'il allait me dire, avant que tu n'interviennes! bouda Ron.

Pour unique réponse, Hermione lui envoya un regard noir par dessus son épaule. Quand elle se retourna vers Harry, son expression s'était de nouveau radoucie.

-Viens, lui dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Je vais te faire bouillir de l'eau pour un thé.

-_Meurci_, répondit simplement Harry, absent.

-C'est plus une potion anti-gueule de bois qu'il lui faudrait, fit remarquer Ron, qui fermait la marcher derrière eux.

Harry s'assit à la table alors qu'Hermione s'activait dans la cuisine. Elle versa de l'eau dans la bouilloire et d'un simple sort celle-ci devint aussitôt bouillante. Elle versa l'eau dans une tasse et y déposa une poche de thé. Entre temps, Ron s'était assis aux côtés d'Harry et il gardait un œil protecteur sur son ami.

-Voilà!

Hermione déposa la tasse de thé fumante devant lui et Harry en prit une petite gorgée.

-Ça va mieux? demanda Hermione, sachant très bien que ça ne serait pas le cas, mais ne trouvant aucun autre moyen pour engager la conversation.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry avec une moue d'excuse.

Ron envoya un regard exaspéré vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un regard irrité.

-Tu veux en parler, vieux? demanda Ron.

Harry le regarda un instant, puis il déglutit.

-Tu préfères peut-être en parler à Hermione? suggéra le rouquin.

Après tout, elle avait toujours été mieux placée pour comprendre les problèmes personnels d'Harry. Le Survivant se contenta de regarder Hermione à son tour, mais il continua de se taire.

-Putain Harry! Parle! s'énerva-t-il.

-Ron! gronda sa femme.

-J'ai fait une connerie! confessa soudain le garçon aux lunettes. Une foutue de grosse connerie!

Hermione pinça les lèvres, ennuyée par le vocabulaire de ses amis.

-Allons, encouragea Ron, ça ne peut pas être si grave, n'est-ce pas!

Mais le survivant le répondit pas à sa question, il se contenta de se frapper le front à plus d'une reprise sur la table.

-Je suis le pire des connards!

-Harry voyons! Mais arrête ça! s'épouvanta Hermione. Et si tu nous racontais tout, plutôt?

L'homme sembla l'écouter et cessa de se blesser la tête sur la table. À la place, il laissa son front à plat sur la surface et ferma les yeux. Hermione remarqua ses larmes couler sur ses joues au même moment que Ron notait les soubresauts de ses sanglots silencieux.

Chacun de leur côté, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ron sembla même presque apeuré et Hermione comprit que cette partie-là lui revenait. Elle empoigna les épaules d'Harry et elle le redressa pour l'engouffrer dans une étreinte. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, pleurant silencieusement dans le cou de sa meilleure amie.

Ron était de plus en plus inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harry de se laisser consoler de la sorte. Normalement, quand quelque chose allait mal où qu'il se sentait coupable, il criait, il rageait, il faisait une crise… Mais surtout, il ne se saoulait pas et il ne pleurait pas comme un bébé! Jamais Ron ne l'avait vu aussi désemparé et cela lui fit réellement mal.

-Harry, tenta Hermione d'une voix douce. Quoique tu ais fait, ça ne peux pas être si pire, si?

-Je… oui…

Doucement, il s'éloigna d'Hermione. La culpabilité était visible sur tous ses traits.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici, dit-il soudain. Je suis désolé…

-La ferme Harry! répliqua Ron. Nous sommes tes amis, où devrais-tu être, si ce n'est ici?

Ron semblait sincère et Harry eu un pincement au cœur.

-Je ne vous mérite même pas, tous les deux.

-Oh Harry, souffla Hermione, triste et émue.

Ron lui, semblait plutôt colérique. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami, et cela l'effrayait vraiment. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, retrouver son meilleur pote!

-Ça suffit oui! s'écria-t-il. Putain Harry, cesse donc de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et raconte nous ce que tu as soi-disant fait!

Scandalisée, Hermione porta une mais à sa bouche. Harry, lui, se contenta de regarder Ron avec colère. Soi-disant fait? Alors comme ça Ron ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait vraiment agi comme un con! Il allait lui montrer!

-J'ai trompé ta sœur, Ron! Voilà se que j'ai fait !

* * *

_À suivre…_


	6. Ami avant tout !

_**Disclaimer:** Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling ! _

_Merci à **Anacofleb** pour la correction!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤**

* * *

**Chapitre six : Ami avant tout !**

-Ouch!

-Oh, désolée. Sourit Hermione.

Malgré la protestation d'Harry, elle lui reposa une fois de plus le morceau de viande sur son œil au beurre noir.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui annoncer ça comme ça, tu sais! Lui reprocha-t-elle en réparant ses lunettes cassées et en les déposant sur la table.

-Je sais.

En tout cas, le coup de poing de Ron avait eu pour effet de le dégriser, le survivant! Et il avait aussi arrêtée de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

-Hermione?

-Oui?

-Pour Ginny…

-Ça va Harry! Le coupa Hermione. Je… je n'approuve pas du tout, mais je crois que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois rendre des comptes!

Harry allait répliquer qu'il lui devait malgré tout la vérité, mais Ron, qui était partit se calmer sur la véranda, revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Ouais, et ben dis donc, je ne t'ai pas manqué! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ron! Gronda Hermione. Il n'y a rien là de quoi être fier!

-Ça va, Hermione, intervint Harry. Je le méritais.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras. À vrai dire, elle était totalement désespérée. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, ces deux garçons, aussi en colère l'un contre l'autre qu'ils pouvaient l'être en ce moment, réussissaient néanmoins toujours à se mettre d'accord afin de la contredire.

-Eh bien vous savez quoi? Si c'est comme ça, je vais vous laissez discuter entre vous! Réglez donc vous même vos problèmes!

Puis, sans rien ajouter elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Harry resta bouche bée, complètement prit au dépourvu.

-Hermione! S'exclama Ron, lui même abasourdit.

-Je vais dormir! Leur parvint sa voix des escaliers, une légère intonation colérique.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instants.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Fait pas attention, dit-il, sa grossesse doit lui mettre les nerfs à vifs.

-Elle est enceinte? S'exclama soudain Harry en faisant son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

-Ouais! Sourit Ron en retour, de la fierté dans les yeux.

-Félicitation vieux!

Harry avait doublement raison d'être heureux. Ça n'avait pas prit plus de deux secondes au Survivant pour additionner un et un et réaliser que leurs enfants iraient ensemble à Poudlard! Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas annoncer cette nouvelle-là à Ron _tout de suite_. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, sembla lui aussi reprendre conscience de la situation!

Il attrapa la première chaise du bord, la fit tournoyer et s'installa dessus, les jambes de chaque côté du dossier et les bras sur celui-ci. Ses cheveux roux tombant par mèches devant ses yeux bleus sombres, réduit en deux fentes, les muscles de ses bras mis en avant plan, à 60 cm d'Harry, il lui demanda une explication.

Harry s'effondra un peu plus dans sa chaise, mi-assit, mi-étendu, il accota son coude droit sur la table, et enfonça sa tête dans sa main, la viande sur son oeil. Puis, il lui raconta tout, commençant du début, sa séparation avec Ginny, sa solitude lors de la quête des horcruxes, sa joie de les voir, lui et Hermione, ensemble, mais lui faisant rappeler à quel point Ginny lui manquait, puis, sa rencontre due au hasard avec Cho, leur soirée… leur nuit…

-Il y a un truc que je ne saisis pas, le coupa soudain Ron.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi, au nom de tous les mages noirs, tu as couché avec Cho si tu aimais Ginny?

Harry dévisagea son ami, légèrement contrarié. Bien sur, la situation n'était en aucun cas la même, mais le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Et toi? Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Lavande et sortis avec elle pendant des semaines et des semaines, si tu étais amoureux d'Hermione?

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rapidement d'une couleur rouge brique et il détourna les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas pareil! Se défendit-il lamentablement.

Harry eu un sourire compatissant et il tenta d'expliquer à Ron tous son désespoir et son amour refoulé pour Ginny. Il lui expliqua aussi que pour lui, c'était inconcevable de retourner voir Ginny, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit, car il l'aurait mit en danger. Il se sentait d'ailleurs affreusement coupable vis-à-vis de Cho qui était, peu importe ce que le monde pouvait en penser, son amie. De plus, il insista particulièrement sur le fait qu'il _n_'était _plus_ en couple avec Ginny à ce moment là!

Ron réalisa rapidement que cela ne pouvait s'appeler un adultère proprement dit.

-Je sais! Répondit Harry lorsqu'il lui en fit part. Enfin, je l'espère…

-Mais oui! Sourit Ron, lui même soulagé.

Harry le regarda un instant, se demandant si Ron était vraiment le meilleur placé pour ce genre de conseil, son ami voyant toujours tout au premier degré et ayant, selon les dire d'Hermione, une capacité émotionnel d'une cuillère à café. Mais bon, au moins, il était conscient que son ami ne lui en voulait pas…

Il eut un petit sourire, le cœur plus léger, mais bien vite, il prit conscience qu'il manquait encore le _gros bout_ de l'histoire. Il soupira.

-Enfin, Ginny semble penser autrement… J'ai vraiment tout gâché entre nous…

-Je suis sur que non, l'encouragea Ron. Ma sœur est folle de toi depuis qu'elle a 10 ans! Elle saura surpasser _ça_!

Une boule se créa dans la gorge d'Harry et il tenta de retenir ses larmes. Il hocha la tête négativement.

-Quoi non? Demanda Ron, ayant remarqué son geste.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non? Pourquoi dis-tu non! S'énerva-t-il.

-Elle est tombé enceinte… articula Harry avec difficulté.

-Cho?

Ron avait pratiquement chuchoté sa question. Il avait réellement de la peine à suivre la conversation. Il était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop inquiet qu'Harry reparte dans une crise de larmes. Il espérait, d'ici-là, qu'il ait le temps de comprendre toute la situation.

-Oui, Cho.

-Oh putain! S'exclama Ron, et il fut content qu'Hermione ne soit pas dans les parages pour réprimander son langage vulgaire. Mais… c'était il y a quatre ans, non?

-Si.

-Et tu viens tout juste de l'apprendre?

-Ouais…

-Mais comment, pourquoi… je…

-Elle est morte.

-Quoi? S'exclama Ron.

-Cho… reprit-il, elle est tombée enceinte… de moi. Je ne le sais que maintenant, parce qu'elle est morte, et… et la garde de l'enfant me revient... Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Ginny m'en veut… Elle m'en veut c'est évident. Et moi aussi je m'en veux…

-…

Ron resta un moment sans rien dire… Mais où elle était, Hermione, quand on avait besoin d'elle! Finalement, il opta pour la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit :

-Merde, Harry, dis-moi, dans quel foutu pétrin t'es-tu fourré?

-Je l'sais bien!

Harry reposa le morceau de viande sur la table et enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

-Oh non! Supplia Ron en se redressant sur sa chaise, ne recommence pas à pleurer, j't'en pris.

Harry eut un soubresaut, mais Ron détecta son rire. Doucement, le rouquin souffla de soulagement. Harry releva la tête et regarda son ami, un sourire aux lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux.

-Désolé pour tout ça! Dit-il.

-Ça va! Répondit Ron, quand même légèrement mal à l'aise. Vaut mieux que ça soit moi… que penseraient les autres du _grand Harry Potter _si ils te voyaient ainsi!

Harry lui rendit un faible sourire.

Il passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'un des deux ne parlent de nouveau. Harry avait replongé son visage dans ses paumes alors que Ron s'obstinait à fixer ses mains qui se tordaient entre elles. Finalement, Harry releva de nouveau la tête et regarda son meilleur ami.

-Elle est magnifique, tu sais!

-Qui ça? Demanda Ron en relevant lui aussi la tête.

-Mio. Ma petite fille.

-Oh! Ron sourit doucement. Elle a quel âge?

-3 ans. Sourit Harry. Elle est plutôt petite et chétif, mais elle est adorable. Ginny est un ange avec elle.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Ron.

Harry lui sourit, puis, puisant son courage il ne savait où, il raconta tout à son plus vieil ami. Il lui avoua que Ginny était enceinte et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il lui raconta aussi le peu de chose qu'il savait sur Cho, la mère de son enfant, ainsi que sur son connard de mari. Il en profita également pour lui dire qu'il haïssait passionnément cet homme et qu'il aimerait lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il a pu faire à Cho, ainsi qu'à sa fillette, pour l'avoir ainsi traumatisé. Il lui avoua que, lorsqu'il regardait dans les yeux de sa petite fille, yeux identiques aux siens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne rien regretter, même qu'il se sentait désormais constamment coupable envers Ginny pour ne rien regretter ainsi. Il lui raconta l'adoption de Mio, l'acceptation et la compréhension de Ginny, mais aussi sa douleur et ses doutes. Il lui dit qu'il est bien conscient que sa petite asiatique serait toujours, pour Ginny, un rappel qu'elle ne peut plus avoir confiance en lui…

Ron, de son côté, ne dit rien. Il l'écouta. Il compatit. Il fait exactement ce que Harry a besoin qu'il fasse.

Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon. À la fin de son roman, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Ron.

-Quoi? Demanda le rouquin.

-Rien. Sourit Harry. Enfin… c'est juste que… tu ne devrais pas être du côté de Ginny? Je m'en sors qu'avec un seul coup de poing, c'est surprenant! Où est le grand frère protecteur?

-Oh! Souffla Ron avec un sourire. Tu sais, je suis aussi et avant tout ton ami… Ta situation n'est pas plus facile à gérer que la sienne!

-Merci! Sourit Harry, réellement reconnaissant.

-Et puis, continua Ron avec un petit sourire diabolique, elle a toujours cinq autre frères pour te casser la gueule à ma place!

* * *

_À suivre…_


	7. La Promesse !

_**Disclaimer:** Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling ! _

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤**

* * *

**Chapitre sept: La Promesse !**

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui, le soleil était déjà bien levé. Il espérait pouvoir prendre une douche rapide et réussir à avoir au moins deux ou trois petites heures de sommeil. Son vœu ne se fit pas entendre… Dès qu'il émergea dans le salon de sa demeure par le foyer, Ginny surgit devant lui, telle une vraie furie.

-Mais _où_ étais-_tu_? Demanda-t-elle férocement.

-Ah euh ben… j'étais?

-Oui?

Elle se tenait là, devant lui, les cheveux en bataille retenus n'importe comment par un élastique, une robe de chambre blanche et les bras croisé. Malgré sa petite taille, elle était absolument et totalement terrifiante.

-J'étais chez Ron et Hermione. Dit-il enfin.

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller et secoua un peu ses cheveux.

-J'avais besoin de parler.

Ginny perdit un peu son air fâché en prenant conscience de la pâleur de son époux.

-Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, c'est ça?

-En quelque sorte, avoua Harry.

Ginny soupira, contrariée.

-Et ça, sur ton œil gauche, c'est quoi?

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était inutile de répondre, de toute façon. Il contourna Ginny et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se prépara une tasse de café noir. Ginny le suivit et s'installa au comptoir, face à lui.

-Tu leur as tout dis? Demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Seulement à Ron.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-Hermione dormait…

-Non! Le coupa Ginny. Pourquoi tu lui as tout raconté?

Elle avait haussé le ton et Harry, bien que ne comprenant pas pourquoi, su qu'elle était réellement en colère.

-Tu savais qu'il réagirait violemment et qu'il te frapperait!

Quoi? Alors c'est contre Ron qu'elle était fâchée et non contre lui!

Il voulu lui expliquer toute la situation, mais elle reprit avant lui.

-Harry, ce soir, tu me laisses expliquer toute la situation, d'accord?

-Ce soir? Quoi ce soir?

-Eh bien oui! Soupira Ginny. Tu as sans doute oublié, mais on doit aller au Terrier. Toute la famille sera là!

Une lueur de panique passa dans les beaux yeux verts d'Harry. Le Terrier? Toute la famille? Oh putain!

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ses dernières pensées à haute voix lorsque Ginny rit doucement. Il se contenta d'une grimace, peu rassuré.

-Dzinny?

D'un même mouvement, le couple tourna la tête pour voir entrer dans la cuisine la petite demoiselle.

-Bonjour Mio, sourit tendrement la rouquine. Tu as faim?

-Voui… répondit timidement l'enfant.

Elle s'approcha doucement des deux adultes et Ginny la souleva pour venir la déposer sur le tabouret à ses côtés, face à Harry. L'enfant avait un visage reposé et souriait timidement. Pourtant, dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur son père, une expression d'horreur traversa ses jolis traits fins et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

¤

-Ronald Bilius Weasley!

En entendant ce cri, Hermione faillit lâcher sa tasse de thé. À ses côtés, son fils la regarda, troublé, un pouce dans la bouche. Réajustant la boucle du cordon de sa robe de chambre, Hermione se rendit au salon afin d'identifier cette voix qui semblait vouloir s'en prendre à son mari.

-Ginny? S'étonna-t-elle.

La voix lui avait parut si enragée qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnut sa belle-sœur.

-Où est-il?

-Il dort encore, pourquoi? Répondit simplement Hermione. Il a passé la nuit à parler avec Harry.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Semblerait qu'il est fait _plus _que seulement parler avec lui! Cracha-t-elle. RONALD!

Mais comme elle criait une fois de plus le prénom de son frère, celui-ci apparut dans le bas des escaliers.

-Merde Ginny, mais c'est quoi ton problème! Bailla Ron, tout dépenaillé, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et se grattant la nuque.

-Toi! Siffla-t-elle.

-Hé, reprit Ron sur la défensive. Faut que tu comprennes soeurette que malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi, Harry reste mon meilleur ami!

-Mais bien sûr! S'insurgea Ginny. (Mais) il te fallait, malgré tout, l'assommer!

-Bah… balbutia Ron. Pour ça, il l'avait un peu cherché …

Il échangea un regard avec sa femme et celle-ci haussa les épaules. Aucun des deux ne comprenait la réaction excessive de la rouquine. Celle-ci sembla tout à coup oublier sa fureur et laissa ses bras tomber mollement le long de son corps, impuissante.

-Tu as traumatisé Mio. Se contenta-t-elle de lui dire tristement.

-Qui ça? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

¤

Lorsque Ginny était partie vers le salon telle une vraie furie, Harry n'avait pu la retenir. Il avait rapidement deviné sa destination, néanmoins la fillette en pleure devant lui avait davantage besoin de son attention.

Sans même se demander ce qu'il devait faire, son instinct le guida… Il tendit les mains au dessus du comptoir et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

Elle posa sa petite tête noire sur son épaule, enfouissant son visage tout larmoyant dans le cou de son père. Elle enroula ses courts bras autour de son cou et ses petits poings vinrent s'agripper solidement au dos de son t-shirt. Elle semblait désespérée et ses sanglots la secouaient violemment. Sa peine était beaucoup trop forte et beaucoup trop douloureuse pour une enfant de cet âge. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

-Chut! Là… là! Murmurait-il d'une voix douce et réconfortante. C'est fini mon coeur! C'est fini…

-Tavpomi! Marmonna la fillette.

-Quoi?

-Tav Po Mi! Dit-elle plus distinctement et en reniflant.

Harry préféra ne pas penser à l'état qu'aurait son t-shirt et la basse de son cou et continua de caresser le petit dos de sa fragile enfant. Elle était si petite, si craintive… elle lui ressemblait, à son âge!

-Mio mon cœur, si tu veux que papa te comprenne, il te faudra parler mieux que ça. Reprit-il, se voulant encourageant.

Cela prit encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne calme ses pleures, puis, doucement, elle se recula.

-T'avais promis! Renifla-t-elle.

¤

-Comment ça, j'ai traumatisé Mio? S'enquit Ron, passablement mal à l'aise.

-Mais qui c'est, cette Mio ? Redemanda Hermione, réellement intrigué.

Ginny souffla, lasse et Ron lui offrit de prendre place sur un des divans du salon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le premier du bord et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur ses cuisses. Hermione la regarda avec inquiétude. Ginny avait la même expression triste et résignée qu'Harry abordait, la veille.

-Mio, clarifia Ginny. La fille d'Harry.

-Quoi! S'étrangla Hermione. Harry a une fille?

À voir le regard que lui envoya Ron, ce n'était pas la meilleure réaction à avoir et mal à l'aise, Hermione posa une main devant sa bouche en rougissant. Ron, lui, s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Pauvre enfant! Souffla Ginny, et Hermione put apercevoir des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Quand elle a vu l'œil tuméfié d'Harry, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir!

-Je… Je n'ai pas voulu ça… tenta maladroitement Ron.

-Je sais.

Tous deux soupirèrent. Hermione resta debout devant eux sans dire un mot. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais elle avait peur de deviner.

-Harry m'a dit qu'elle était plutôt fragile émotivement et qu'elle avait peur des hommes… je n'ai pas songé que ça pouvait être aussi… délicat.

-Moi non plus, avoua Ginny. Quand j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux… Oh Ron! Je l'ai laissé seul avec elle! Je… Je n'ai pas été capable de… de la voir là, comme ça, si apeurées si… je n'ai pas pu supporter la détresse dans son regard...

Et sur ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots.

¤

À force de pleures, Mio s'était endormie dans ses bras. Lui, il n'osait la déposer et il la garda jalousement contre lui, marchant doucement dans le salon afin de la bercer.

Il avait promit, oui. Il avait promit que plus personne ne lui ferait du mal, ni à elle, ni à ceux qu'elle aimait. Il avait promit… et il avait failli à sa promesse.

Harry ignorait tout de ce que son enfant avait vécu jusque là, pourtant il n'avait qu'un seul et unique désir : Qu'elle oublie tout!

Mais pour ça, elle aurait besoin de lui. Et lui, il aurait besoin de Ginny…

Il continua de la bercer contre son cœur. Ses jambes, qui avaient d'abord été enroulées autour de sa taille à lui, pendaient désormais dans le vide, sous le bras fort d'Harry qui la retenait. La tête sur son épaule, c'est à peine si ses petits pieds atteignaient les cuisses de son père. Ses petites mains pendaient doucement dans son dos, ses bras potelés accotés sur les épaules musclées de l'homme.

Ses yeux à lui aussi finirent par se fermer de fatigue, mais il refusa de s'arrêter de marcher. Il tournait en rond, rien de plus, cependant cela semblait apaisé la fillette endormie.

Soudain, un grondement surgit de la cheminée et des flammes vertes émergea Ginny, rapidement suivit de Ron, Hermione et leur fils.

¤

Ginny poussa un soupir en voyant Harry, la fillette endormie dans les bras. Avec un sourire fragile, elle s'approcha et posa une main tendre sur le dos de Mio.

-Comment elle va?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Elle dort…

-Elle ne va pas mieux? S'enquit Ginny, blême.

Harry se contenta une fois de plus de secouer la tête négativement, fermant les yeux, résigné. Ginny soupira. Ron s'approcha doucement, suivit d'Hermione.

-Je suis désolé vieux… Je n'ai pas voulu provoquer tout ça.

-Je sais. Se contenta de répondre le Survivant.

-Je pourrais peut-être essayer de lui expliquer… proposa le rouquin.

C'était vrai, après tout, Ron avait la cote auprès des enfants. Dans la famille, il était le tonton préféré! Pourtant Ginny déclina l'offre d'un sourire navré.

-Elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec les hommes.

-Je comprends.

-Elle à l'air d'être bien, là, pourtant! Sourit Hermione et Ginny et Harry lui rendirent un pâle sourire.

-Ron t'a expliqué? Demanda Harry à son amie.

-Oui. En gros. Se contenta de répondre Hermione en déposant son fils de 20 mois au sol.

Harry acquiesça et tenta de replacer la fillette dans ses bras.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	8. Mamans !

_**Disclaimer:** Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling ! _

_Merci à **Anacofleb** pour la correction!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤**

* * *

**Chapitre huit: Mamans**

Vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise noire, Harry attendait, anxieux, l'arrivée de Ginny. À ses côtés, Mio était sagement installé dans le sofa, qui semblait incroyablement profond pour elle et ses petites jambes qui dépassaient à peine du rebord. Elle portait une petite robe violette, qu'elle avait choisit elle-même, en compagnie de Ginny et d'Hermione, l'après-midi même. C'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient trouvé pour lui faire oublier, enfin partiellement, son traumatisme du matin. Les deux hommes étaient restés à la maison, avec le petit Bastien, soignant l'œil tuméfié d'Harry.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi cependant, Ron et Hermione étaient rentré chez eux afin de se préparer pour le souper chez Arthur et Molly. Ils n'y avaient pas d'occasion spéciale pour ce souper, seulement voilà, c'était une coutume qu'ils avaient développé, de se réunirent fréquemment au Terrier, toute la famille, pour échanger les dernière nouvelles.

Et ce soir, Ginny avait bien l'intention d'annoncer avec fierté qu'elle était enceinte!

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Harry et Mio attendaient dans le salon que Ginny termine enfin de se préparer alors que celle-ci enfilait robes par dessus robes, tentant de trouver laquelle était la mieux. Elle était incroyablement nerveuse, mais resplendissait de bonheur. Même si les grossesses étaient fréquentes ces dernières années, dans la famille, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'unique fille Weasley pouvait annoncer à ses frères et ses parents qu'elle aussi, elle attendait un enfant.

De son côté, lui, Harry voyait l'heure passer et avec ça, il imaginait facilement le nombre de Weasley augmenter pour leur arriver, à Ginny et à lui… et celle de Mio.

-Ginny, tu es bientôt prête, dis ? cria-t-il vers l'étage supérieur, faisant ainsi sursauter la demoiselle à ses côtés. Désolé mon cœur. Ajouta-t-il en souriant à l'enfant.

-Non! Lui parvint aussitôt la réponse de sa jeune épouse.

-Il est 18h12, Gin! Répliqua-t-il.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se leva.

-Tu viens avec papa, ma chérie? On va aller voir ce que fait Ginny.

-Voui! Se contenta de répondre la petite en acceptant la grande main d'Harry qui l'aida à descendre du sofa.

Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Ginny y était, vêtue d'une magnifique petite robe noire. Malheureusement, celle-ci était un peu serrée au niveau du bas ventre.

-Oh Harry! S'exclama Ginny. Tu vois ça ? Elles me font toutes ça!

-Euh… tenta maladroitement Harry, se grattant la nuque. C'est pas un peu normal ? Avec ta grossesse et tout ?

Ginny lui envoya un regard noir, comme pour le mettre au défi de lui dire qu'elle commençait à engraisser. Harry préféra se taire.

-Je vais tenter les jupes. Annonça-t-elle.

-Fais ça vite. Fut tout ce qu'Harry put répliquer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ginny fut enfin prête. Lorsqu'Harry posa les yeux sur elle, il ne put empêcher un sourire appréciateur de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Elle était simple, mais magnifique. Harry se demanda même, le temps d'un court instant, si c'était le fait qu'elle porte son enfant qui semblait la rendre encore plus belle que d'habitude. Elle avait finalement opté pour une jupe blanche et un top vert aux manches trois quart, un collier de pierres dorées autour du cou et une ceinture brune à la taille. Ses cheveux courts étaient comme toujours joliment coiffés, sa frange sur le côté.

-Voilà! Sourit-elle.

Harry la complimenta tout en plaçant une petite cape blanche sur les épaules de sa fille. Il était à genoux devant l'enfant et s'appliquait à bien lui installer sa capuche. Dehors, il commençait à neiger et il ventait passablement fort.

Ginny enfila rapidement sa cape bleu royale et ses longues bottes. Harry enfila à son tour sa cape d'un vert foret, souleva Mio dans ses bras et ils sortirent enfin. Ils marchèrent quelques temps pour sortirent de leur barrières de sécurité qui empêchaient quiconque de transplaner près de la maison et transplanèrent enfin devant le Terrier, encore une fois hors des barrières anti-transplanage.

Dans les bras d'Harry, Mio gémit un peu, n'aimant toujours pas cette façon de se déplacer, mais elle se laissa néanmoins porter. Désormais, elle avait confiance en son papa, l'homme des photographies! Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée.

-Prêt ? Demanda Ginny.

-Prêt. Soupira Harry.

Ginny lui offrit un sourire et toqua.

Ce fut Arthur qui vint leur répondre, tout sourire. Même, il semblait un peu trop heureux.

-Ginny, Harry! Entrez, entrez! S'exclama-t-il, tout en se redirigeant vers le salon, où tous les invités semblaient arrivés.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard septique. Arthur n'avait même pas remarqué Mio.

Finalement, la rouquine haussa les épaules et retira sa cape, Harry posa la fillette au sol et Ginny s'occupa d'elle tandis qu'Harry retirait lui aussi ses effets d'hiver.

-On est où ? demanda Mio de sa petite voix inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, répondit Ginny sans hésitation. Tu es chez mes parents, ici. Toutes les personnes que tu rencontreras seront tous hyper gentils envers toi.

Pour unique réponse, l'enfant tendit ses petits bras potelés vers Ginny, afin qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. Elle se sentait davantage en sécurité, ainsi.

À leur côté, Harry soupira. Ginny l'interrogea d'un regard.

-J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tôt, pour elle, de la présenter à tout le monde. Dit-il.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-On n'a plus trop le choix. Et je pense sincèrement que le plutôt sera le mieux.

Harry acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le salon. Là, ils comprirent rapidement le pourquoi de la joie d'Arthur. Toute la famille rayonnait, chacun et chacune embrassant et félicitant Ron et Hermione…

Ils leur avaient annoncé pour la grossesse d'Hermione… Ils les avaient devancés…

Harry eut un sourire en croisant le regard bleu et fier de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui envoya un hochement de tête comme signe de bienvenue. Ginny, par contre, sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Deuxième… toujours deuxième…

Elle serra davantage Mio contre son cœur et la petite déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Oh Harry! Ginny! S'exclama alors Molly, qu'Arthur venait tout juste d'informer de leur arriver. Vous savez la bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui, sourit sincèrement Harry, une main dans le dos de Ginny.

-Bien sur qu'ils le savent, rigola Fred. Le trio reste le trio! Ils ont leur propre petit monde!

Le reste de la famille rirent gentiment, alors que le cœur de Ginny se serra davantage. C'est qu'ils avaient vraiment le don de la faire se sentir exclue.

-Ginny ? Interrogea alors Molly, imposant le silence. À qui est cette enfant que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

Cette fois c'était confirmé. Toute la famille venait de remarquer la présence de Mio. Molly, intriguée, se tenait prêt d'Arthur, étonné. Derrière eux, Bill et Fleur attendaient également la réponse, muets. Fred et George, un peu plus loin, échangèrent un regard et ils dévièrent sur Ron et Hermione, qui comme ils s'en doutaient, étaient les deux seuls à ne pas être étonnés. Leurs femmes respectives préférèrent se taire. Percy et Pénélope restèrent de marbre, mais regardèrent néanmoins le jeune couple devant eux. Charlie alla ramasser son fils de quelques mois qui commençait à se plaindre du silence qui régnait dans la pièce et même les plus jeunes des neveux se turent.

Tout comme le fils de Charlie, Mio se rendit compte du changement d'ambiance et releva la tête, tournant son regard vers l'assistance. Molly laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise devant ses yeux d'un vert brillant.

-En fait… tenta Ginny, mais Harry la coupa.

-Laisse. Dit-il. C'est à moi de leur dire.

-Mais Harry… tenta la rouquine, pourtant celui-ci insista d'un regard.

L'échange de leur regard ne dura qu'un instant. Quelques secondes où tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers eux et vers Mio, qui commença à paniquer. Ginny était bien gentille et tout, mais elle n'était pas son papa. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler et elle tendit ses bras vers Harry en marmonnant un faible « papa » apeuré.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Molly, une main sur son cœur.

Ginny mordit sa lèvre inférieure et donna l'enfant à Harry. Celle-ci enroula aussitôt ses petits bras tour de son cou, ainsi que ces petites jambes autour de sa taille, le serrant fortement. Sa tête posée sur son épaule, elle regarda Ginny avec des yeux humides. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de la fillette.

-Bon ben, comme vous venez d'entendre… se lança Harry, pratiquement étranglé par la poigne de Mio, Cette enfant est la mienne.

-Harry…? tenta Arthur, déçu.

Il était plus qu'évident que la demoiselle n'était pas de Ginny. Alors que l'information faisait son bout de chemin, les visages devant eux changeaient. Molly et Arthur se montraient plus déçus qu'autre chose, les belles-sœurs semblaient réellement sonnées, Ron et Hermione se voulaient encourageant, mais les restes des frères Weasley, eux, étaient totalement furieux!

-J'ignorais son existence jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Continua Harry, sachant qu'il leur devait le minimum d'explications. Sa mère vient de mourir…

-Maman! Réagit alors l'enfant, surprenant tout le monde. Elle se redressa et regarda Harry. Elle est où ma maman ?

-…

Carrément bouche bée, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Ce fut Ginny qui réagit.

-Oh ma puce, susurra-t-elle gentiment en essuyant les larmes de Mio.

-Maman ?

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Et malgré la situation plutôt dramatique qui chagrinait tout le monde, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George avaient toujours leurs regards sévères. Étonnamment, ce fut Ron qui réagit le premier. Il s'approcha du couple, empoigna Harry par l'épaule et l'entraîna, ainsi que Mio, vers la cuisine.

- Gin, explique-leur donc toute la situation! Lui demanda-t-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Les deux hommes entrèrent finalement dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'indigna Harry.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Ron, pour qui la raison semblait évidente.

-C'est à _moi_ d'expliquer toute la situation, pas à Ginny!

-Oh aller mec, si tu restais dans cette pièce une seule minutes de plus, ils allaient tous t'arracher la tête! Rigola gravement Ron. Ginny saura les calmer. Et puis tu as ta louloute à t'occuper.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la 'louloute' en question, qui sanglotait doucement sur la chemise noire d'Harry. Son père soupira alors que le rouquin regardait sa femme entrer dans la pièce.

-Comment ça se passe ?

-Elle s'en sortira. Sourit Hermione. Et ici ?

Harry accota le dos de ses cuisses sur la table et installa plus confortablement Mio contre lui, lui caressant la tête. Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui avec un petit sourire triste d'encouragement.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? demanda-t-il, désespéré.

Pour unique réponse, Ron fit une de ses célèbres grimaces de mal aise et Hermione mordilla ses lèvres. Harry souffla. Puis, il repensa à ses 3 ans à lui. Qu'aurait-il aimé que les Dursley lui disent, quand il avait posé la question…

-Mio, mon petit cœur, écoute-moi. Ta maman, Cho, elle est partie vivre parmi les anges.

-Les zanges ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester avec Mio ?

La fillette plongea ses yeux humides dans ceux de son père, qui ne dévia pas le regard pour lui répondre.

-Elle le voulait, Mio, elle le voulait de tout son cœur, crois-moi. Murmura Harry, essuyant les larmes sur les petites joues roses de l'enfant. Ta maman t'aimait. Elle t'aime encore toujours autant, seulement, au lieu d'être ici avec toi, elle veille sur toi à partir du ciel, où elle danse avec les anges, pour toi.

-Oh Harry… murmura Hermione, émue par la détresse refoulée du survivant, ayant compris d'où il tirait ces belles paroles.

-Mais Mio, continua Harry. Tu n'es pas seule ici. Ta maman ne t'a pas laissé toute seule. Tu m'as, moi.

-Mon papa ?

-Oui, sourit-il douloureusement. Et Ginny! Elle ne remplacera jamais ta maman, Mio, mais t'aimera comme telle. Et tu as Ron et Hermione…

Il lui pointa ses amis, et la fillette leur offrit un faible sourire incertain.

-… ainsi que toute cette famille.

-Tu es sûr ? Renifla-t-elle.

Harry sourit en repensant à la façon dont cette famille l'avait si gentiment adopté. Il regarda Ron, qui acquiesça tout simplement.

-Certain.

¤

Ginny regarda la porte de la cuisine se refermer. Bon okay, maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule devant ses cinq frères, à défendre Harry, qu'elle aimait réellement mais dont elle était la première à lui en vouloir. Malgré tout, elle devait leur faire comprendre qu'elle était capable de résoudre ses problèmes de couple, aussi gros soient-ils, toute seule et sans leur aide.

-Bon d'abord, vous cinq, vous aller vous calmer! Tempêta Ginny en fixant sévèrement ses frangins.

Avant même que quiconque n'ait pu répliquer, Hermione se leva, lui offrant un sourire encourageant, et fila vers la cuisine, où son meilleur ami aurait peut-être besoin d'elle.

-Ginny, commença Molly. C'est vrai alors ? Cette enfant est bien celle d'Harry?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ! s'écria George, sous le regard sévère de sa femme Katie qui lui rappela qu'il y avait des enfants dans la pièce.

-Il t'a trompé ? S'insurgea Charlie, qui reçu un coup de coude monumental de la part de Bill, qui lui rappela qu'avoir un peu plus de tact était la moindre des politesses.

Si Ron ou Hermione avaient été là, ils auraient su expliquer l'histoire des dates, de l'absence de leur couple officielle durant la guerre et bla bla bla. Cependant Ginny ne se sentait pas prête à défendre Harry jusqu'à ce point. Elle se contenta donc de les prévenir de ne pas prendre tout au premier niveau et de laisser Harry leur expliquer lui-même la situation. Seulement pour l'instant, ce qu'ils avaient réellement tout deux de besoins, étaient de supports. Et elle dériva ainsi davantage sur la situation de la petite Mio.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Molly alla serrer sa fille dans ses bras, alors que doucement, ses frères commencèrent à se calmer.

-Hey bien, souffla gentiment Arthur. Ça fait plusieurs nouvelles éprouvantes en une seule soirée.

En disant cela, il avait regardé le petit Bastien et Ginny comprit aussitôt qu'il parlait également de la grossesse d'Hermione. Alors que plusieurs approuvèrent, Ginny sut que le moment serait mal choisit pour annoncer sa propre grossesse…

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, la rouquine sursauta lorsque la porte de la cuisine se réouvrit. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à revenir. Bastien coura maladroitement dans leur direction et Ron l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne trébuche. Même s'il était costaud, le bébé n'avait que 20 mois. Harry suivit rapidement, Mio sur la hanche. La petite semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré, mais ça semblait fini, désormais.

-Molly, entama Harry, le silence ayant retombé dans la pièce à son entrée. Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter des mouchoirs ?

La vielle dame acquiesça de son sourire légendaire et vint porter la boite à Harry. Celui-ci se plaça à genou, déposa la petite au sol et la moucha du mieux qu'il pu.

-Voilà ma puce. Sourit difficilement Harry, se voulant encourageant pour Mio mais sachant tous les regards sur lui.

L'enfant se libéra enfin de son père et regarda l'assistance. Il y avait beaucoup d'adultes impressionnants, beaucoup de rouquins, mais aussi des têtes blondes, brunes et noirs. Il y avait aussi, cependant, un certain nombre d'enfant. Des plus grands, des plus petits, dont les deux bébés, et certains d'environs de son âge. Pratiquement tous des garçons. Puis, là-bas, au fond, il y avait 'Dzinny'! L'enfant s'y dirigea aussitôt, posant ses petits bras et sa tête sur les cuisses de la rouquine, agrippant ses petites mains à sa jupe blanche.

¤

Le souper se passa plutôt bien. Molly était au petit soin pour Mio et celle-ci, bien que méfiante, sembla se mettre de plus en plus à l'aise. La relation entre Harry et le reste des frères Weasley était plutôt tendu, c'est vrai, inutile de le cacher, néanmoins tous et chacun faisait des efforts pour Mio.

D'ailleurs, à la grande joie d'Harry, les efforts semblaient porter leurs fruits. Souvent, Mio répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait et offrait quelques rares sourires, ce qui était une belle victoire en soi, quand on se remémorait les derniers jours.

Au bout d'un certain temps, cependant, et sans crier gare, Ginny se leva subitement, faisant racler sa chaise au sol et faisant ainsi sursauter toute la tablée. Le petit Antoine, le bébé de Charlie, commença même à pleurer.

-Gin? s'inquièta Harry.

-Pardonnez-moi! Lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de courir à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

-Mais…

Harry se leva à son tour, pour la suivre.

-Tu es sûr que c'est toi qui devrait y aller ? demanda un peu trop brutalement l'un des jumeaux.

-Fred ! S'indignèrent au même moment Molly et Angelina.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry avant de s'éclipser.

¤

-Gin ?

Elle n'avait pas été bien dure à trouver, elle était là, tout simplement installée sur l'un des divans du salon, pieds nus, les bras autour des genoux, les yeux fixés dans les flammes du foyer.

Harry s'approcha et d'un doux mouvement de mains, retira la mèche de cheveux roux qui tombait devant ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement, se plaçant à genoux, (au sol,) devant elle.

-Rien. Répondit-elle.

-Il n'y a certainement pas rien. Insista-t-il gentiment.

-Rien d'important. Clarifia-t-elle alors. C'est stupide.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Ginny soupira en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amour ? Tenta-t-il de nouveau. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose… ne me ment pas…

-Harry, soupira-t-elle enfin. Toute l'attention est portée sur Mio.

Surpris, Harry resta bouche bée quelques temps, puis, fronça les sourcils.

-Et à quoi est-ce tu t'attendais ?

-Je ne sais pas… soupira-t-elle. J'aurais aimé leur annoncer que j'étais, moi aussi, enceinte…

-Oh Mon Doux Merlin !

D'un même mouvement de tête, Harry et Ginny regardèrent en direction de Molly, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le salon, à leur recherche.

-Maman ! S'écria Ginny.

-C'est vrai?

-De?

-Ce que je viens d'entendre ? Clarifia Molly, tremblante d'excitation. C'est vrai ?

¤

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la cuisine, Molly avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry et Ginny souriaient aussi un peu plus qu'à leurs départs. Tout le reste du repas, Molly fut au petit soin avec Ginny, lui changeant son verre de bierraubeurre pour un vert de lait et lui rajoutant plus de salade et de légumes dans son assiette. Bien qu'inutiles et exagérés, ses petits gestes firent grandement plaisirs à la rouquine, qui remercia silencieusement sa mère.

Molly continua, pendant le reste de la soirée, à dorloter Ginny comme il lui était rarement permit de le faire. Bien sûr, Molly avait été au petit soin avec toute ses belles-filles et chérissait chacun de ses petits-enfants comme de vrais petits princes, toutefois savoir _sa_ fille enceinte, c'était autre chose !

Son comportement attira vite l'attention sur la rouquine et avant-même la fin du repas, Ginny était assurée que pas moins du trois-quart des adultes s'en doutaient. L'opportunité se montra enfin et la jeune femme se racla doucement la gorge.

Dans leur coin, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice.

-Euh, excusez-moi, tout le monde… commença-t-elle, sûre d'elle mais néanmoins nerveuse. Harry et moi avons quelques choses à vous annoncer…

-Vous divorcez ? suggéra logiquement Percy, qui lâcha aussitôt un cri de douleur lorsque le pied de Ron frappa violemment son tibia.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Ginny. Non !

-Putain Ginny, rigola cyniquement Charlie, annonce-nous surtout pas que tu es enceinte…

Les secondes qui suivirent, semblèrent s'écouler au ralentit pour Harry. Prêt de lui, le visage de Ginny se décomposa littéralement. Alors qu'il fermait les paupières, affligé et chagriné, deux doigts serrant l'arête de son nez pour tenter de se calmer et reprendre son esprit, il put entendre un petit « Oh, Gin ! » désolé de la part de son grand frère. La seconde suivante, Ginny s'enfuyait de nouveau de la cuisine. Ron et Molly semblaient littéralement enragés contre Percy et Charlie, qui eux, s'excusaient lamentablement.

Il se leva doucement et le silence revint aussitôt, tous attendant la réaction du survivant.

-Bravo. Se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton neutre, ni colérique, ni hargneux… seulement navré.

Puis, il sortit une nouvelle fois, à la recherche de sa bien-aimée, un peu mal menée, en cette soirée d'automne.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	9. Le Passé !

C'était une nuit sans lune, sombre, brumeuse et inquiétante

_**Disclaimer:**__ Toute la base est à J.K.Rowling !_

_Merci à __**Anacofleb**__ pour la correction!_

Désolée pour l'attente! Sincèrement! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Responsabilités¤

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9, Le Passé**

_Mon ange, j__e ne te laisserai plus jamais seule,_

_Je serai toujours là pour toi,__ je t'accompagnerai dans tout,_

_Et m__ême si pour te sauver je devais renoncer à la vie, je le ferais,_

_Parce que tu es mon seul véritable amour, la prunelle de mes yeux._

C'était une nuit sans lune, sombre, brumeuse et inquiétante. La pluie froide avait déjà réussit à glacer Harry jusqu'aux os lorsque celui-ci entra enfin dans le pub miteux qu'était le Chaudron Baveur. Il secoua sa cape noir et retira sa capuche de sur sa tête. Tenant toujours sa baguette fermement entre ses doigts, il scruta autour.

L'endroit était pratiquement vide, mis à part Tom, le vieux barman, qui lavait distraitement ses gobelets de verre, reluquant un petit groupe de sorciers qui discutaient faiblement dans leur coin, près de l'âtre du foyer.

Harry s'approcha lentement du comptoir. « Bonsoir, Tom. »

L'homme se retourna avec méfiance, mais reconnut rapidement son client. « Bonsoir, Monsieur! »

D'un regard Harry désigna le groupe. « Vous savez qui ils sont? »

« Des vagabonds venu de Bulgarie… 'Me dit rien qui vaille, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Harry acquiesça. « Autrement, il y a d'autre clients ici, ce soir, Tom? » L'homme hocha négativement de la tête. « Bien. J'aurais besoin d'une chambre, alors. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je vous prépare l'habituelle. » Le veille homme servit un verre d'hydromel chaud à Harry avant de s'éclipser dans la cage d'escalier pour l'étage supérieur.

Harry eut une ébauche de sourire et remercia silencieusement l'homme de sa générosité avant d'engloutir une importante gorgée de ce breuvage ravigotant. Il passa un moment à tenter d'évaluer si ce groupe présentait quelconque danger, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas pour l'immédiat, de toute façon. Harry se força à les oublier et de se concentrer sur ce qui importait le plus… reprendre des forces, rapidement et efficacement.

Il avait eu une dure semaine et les prochains jours s'annonçaient tous aussi sombre. La température froide et pluvieuse de mars n'aidait en rien.

Il termina son verre, déposa une Mornille à ses côtés et entreprit de monter à l'étage lorsque la porte du vieux Pub s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une petite silhouette y entra rapidement et referma la porte avec empressement. Tout comme Harry l'avait fait, le nouveau venu garda sa cape autour de ses épaules mais en secoua les pans et retira sa capuche.

Harry était toujours là, à l'observer. Bien qu'il vienne souvent à cet endroit, ce n'était pas à son habitude d'aller se coucher sans connaître tous les risques et ainsi donc, toutes les personnes, sorciers, cracmols ou moldus, présents.

Sous cette cape d'hiver se cachait une jeune femme, au teint halé, de longs cheveux sombres et soyeux ainsi que de magnifiques yeux en amande. Seul l'éclat de panique assombrissait son aspect.

« Cho, » soupira Harry pour lui-même, ayant aussitôt reconnut la femme qui avait été son premier béguin.

La jeune asiatique s'approcha du comptoir, son regard rivé sur le même groupe qu'Harry avait analysé quelques instants plus tôt.

Harry sursauta quand Tom arriva en sens inverse, celui-ci ayant entendu la porte de son commerce s'ouvrir. « Bonsoir, Miss. » salua-t-il abruptement, « que puis-je faire pour vous. »

« Oh, bonsoir, Monsieur Tom. » commença Cho, mal à l'aise. « Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas une chambre en trop pour cette nuit. »

« Non, désolé, c'est complet… » Répondit-il comme à toutes les fois où Harry était venu lui louer une chambre. Tom se faisait un devoir de protéger _son_ Survivant. Normalement, il lui en serait été reconnaissant, mais cette fois, Harry fronça les sourcils et redescendit les quelques marches, le plongeant dans la lueur des lampes à l'huile de l'auberge.

« C'est ok, Tom. Je la connais. »

Les deux autres se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Tom semblait surpris de ce soudain changement – le Survivant n'acceptait jamais de voir quiconque quand il venait ici – et Cho était littéralement abasourdie. « Harry? » murmura-t-elle, ayant le bon sens de ne pas hurler son nom dans un endroit aussi public et non sécurisé.

Comme unique réponse, il tenta un faible sourire. Elle y répondit, sincèrement heureuse de le voir là, sain et sauf. Les rumeurs sur son compte allaient bon train et les bonnes comme les mauvaises étaient toutes invraisemblables, les citoyens sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne ne savaient tout simplement plus quoi croire.

« Très bien, Miss. » reprit Tom. « Ce fera un total de 6 Gallions et 2 Mornilles. »

« Quoi? » Cho détourna son regard d'Harry et regarda, paniquée, le vieux barman. « Je n'ai pas toute cette somme… Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux vous payez plus tard? »

Tom grincha des dents. Visiblement, il allait dire non, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, Harry déposa l'argent sur le comptoir devant lui. « C'est okay, » dit-il. « C'est moi qui paye. »

À ses côtés, l'ancienne Serdaigle sembla encore plus mal à l'aise et gigota. « Oh, Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ça… »

« Tu as mangé, ce soir? » La coupa-t-il.

« Quoi? Euh… non. » Admit-elle à contre cœur. Elle n'était pas là pour quémander la charité.

Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et se retourna vers Tom. « J'aimerais que tu lui prépares la meilleure chambre, que tu allumes un feu et que tu lui montes une soupe et une miche de pain. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, Tom? » Il ajouta 3 nouveaux Gallions à la somme déjà amassée sur le comptoir.

Le vieil homme sourit, ramassa l'argent et acquiesça. Il servit une tisane à base de gingembre à Cho et s'éclipsa de nouveau à l'étage. La jeune femme apprécia l'effluve qui se dégageait de la tisane avec ravissement.

« Tom a toujours eu le don de savoir ce qu'un client désire avant même que l'on ait commandé. » lui expliqua Harry avec un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, Harry. » Il la salua d'un hochement de tête, échangèrent un dernier regard et il partit enfin à l'étage.

…

La chambre qu'avait Harry était la plus spacieuse de toute l'auberge. Tapis défrichis et poussière étaient au rendez-vous, mais il s'y était accoutumé depuis. Tout comme les vieux draps à l'odeur de moisie et les rideaux minces et troués.

Le jeune Potter avait étendu ses vêtements près de l'âtre du foyer et s'était lui-même blotti dans un énorme fauteuil rouge vin près du feu qui crépitait, rassurant. Enroulé dans une grosse couette chaude à l'odeur un peu vieillotte, il tentait de combattre le sommeil.

Ces derniers temps, tous ses rêves portaient sur Voldemort et les atrocités que celui-ci commettait. Et quand ce n'était pas des rêves sur Voldemort, il rêvait de sa douce et tendre Ginny qui l'attendait. Enfin, dans ces rêves, du moins. L'attendait-elle vraiment ? Le souvenir de lui et Ginny se séparant à cause de la guerre était encore cuisant. Comme elle lui manquait!

Il eut un profond soupir, mais un coup à sa porte le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se leva pour aller répondre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait pratiquement que son boxer. Il attrapa son jean et l'enfila à la va-vite, agrippa sa baguette et alla répondre à la porte, l'ouvrant précautionneusement.

Tom se tenait devant lui, un bol de soupe bien fumant entre les mains. « Désolé de vous importunez, monsieur, mais j'ai pensé que vous en voudriez peut-être un peu, vous aussi. » Harry n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais remercia néanmoins l'aubergiste et garda le bol. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais Harry ressentit de la déception…

Il venait de refermer la porte et de déposer le bol de soupe sur la table devant le foyer quand on frappa à nouveau.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, Tom, merci. Oh! Cho?! » Harry avait été un tantinet trop direct et Cho ricana de son soudain mal aise quand il l'a reconnue.

« Je te dérange? » demanda gentiment la chinoise.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement. Puis, après un court moment, il se gifla mentalement. « Non, du tout. Tu veux entrer? » Et il lui ouvrit la porte. Cho accepta l'invitation et entra, regardant tout autour.

« Ta chambre est bien mieux que la mienne. » se contenta-t-elle de commenter.

« Oui, je sais. » répondit Harry en se retournant pour lui faire face après avoir refermé et verrouillé la porte. « C'est le côté positif à être un client fréquent. »

Cho se retourna vers lui et pour la première fois, Harry réalisa qu'elle avait sans doute pris une douche. Ses cheveux étaient humides et dégoulinaient encore sur ses épaules qui étaient recouvertes d'une robe de chambre qui, visiblement, avait été fournie par l'auberge.

« Oh, tu viens souvent, ici? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Harry haussa les épaules, enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son jean. « Ça m'arrive, ouais. » Il baissa la tête un instant, fixant ses pieds nus, ses orteils s'enfouissant dans le tapis moelleux. « Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler… je pourrais te mettre en danger. »

Cho haussa les épaules à son tour et s'avança un peu. « C'est ok. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça, moi non plus, je dois avouer. »

Elle était maintenant devant lui, très proche de lui. Harry n'était toujours pas très grand, mais Cho était encore plus petite. Elle dut relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cho? » questionna doucement Harry.

« Harry… j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas… »

« Non, » il l'a fit taire d'un hochement de tête, renvoyant par le fait même quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les lunettes. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans ma chambre, avec moi? »

La jeune asiatique décrocha son regard sombre de celui pétillant du jeune homme devant elle. « Je… » Doucement, elle releva les bras et vint poser ses paumes sur son torse nu. « Je… »

Harry vint prendre ses mains dans les siennes mais ne l'éloigna pas de lui. Au contraire, il l'encouragea. « Tu? »

« Je… enfin, je crois que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un… d'un ami. Et quand je t'ai vu… toi… » Elle tenta de retenir un sanglot mais Harry entendit son soupir saccadé.

Tendrement, il lui releva le menton. Les yeux noirs de Cho brillaient de larmes contenues. « Hey! » souffla-t-il doucement et n'hésita pas deux fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort. « Je suis là. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, les bras de Cho vinrent lui entourer la taille et les bouts de ses doigts se perdirent dans le magnifique creux que causait sa colonne vertébrale dans son dos musclé. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un rassurant l'autre. Lorsque Cho s'éloigna enfin un peu, elle voulut le remercier mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il semblait obnubilé par ses larmes. Ses paumes, à la fois rugueuses mais douces dans leurs gestes, vinrent lui encadrer le visage et là, tout bonnement, sans plus de raison que nécessaire, il l'embrassa.

C'était doux, c'était mélancolique, c'était beaucoup plus assuré que leur tout premier baiser.

« Que… ? » s'étonna Cho, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

Harry sourit modestement, mais sincèrement. « Je crois qu'en fait, je m'ennuyais de tes baisers mouillés. »

La jeune femme eu un début de rire qui s'acheva dans un sanglot étouffé. Le cœur d'Harry se serra et il l'embrassa de nouveau. La jeune femme répondit au baiser et cette fois, Harry perdit tout son côté rationnel. Les baisers de Cho étaient emplis de douceur, mais demandant.

Ayant lui-même commencé, Harry n'eut pas la force de la repousser. C'était la guerre, dehors, et dans ces temps si sombres et incertains, ce soudain élan de passion était vraiment le bienvenu. Ils en avaient tout deux besoin.

Cette nuit-là, il lui fit l'amour. C'était leur première fois. C'était tendre, un peu maladroit, mais respectueux et passionné. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry put profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil, Cho dans ses bras.

…

Le matin suivant, le Survivant se réveilla, le souvenir d'un songe en mémoire. Il était au Terrier – il était dans la cour arrière de la maison familiale. Et il y avait Ginny, sa belle et tendre Ginny…

Une sensation immense de remords l'envahit alors, lui serrant l'estomac. Était-ce envers Ginny pour avoir passé la nuit avec une autre? Ou était-ce envers Cho, pour avoir pensé à une certaine rouquine alors qu'elle se donnait toute entière? Il passa une main sur son visage, tentant de chasser cette sensation.

Harry se leva, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller son amante. Elle avait visiblement besoin de ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler une douche chaude. Il y resta de longues minutes, la tête appuyée sur le marbre décrépi du mur du fond, appréciant la pression de l'eau qui lui brûlait quasiment le dos.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la baignoire, Harry se rhabilla rapidement, enfilant immédiatement sa cape. Il ne pouvait se permettre de traîner. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient sans doute déjà au QG de l'Ordre. Il prit quand même le temps de réchauffer le bol de soupe que Tom lui avait amené la veille au soir et l'engloutit en seulement deux ou trois gorgées. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps nu de Cho.

Son regard s'adoucit à la vue de la jeune femme qui semblait si paisible. Il s'en approcha une dernière fois, retira une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait au travers du visage. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua véritablement la pâleur de son amie, ainsi que les cernes sous ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'elle dormait encore. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son état de santé.

Doucement, le Survivant fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit quelques Gallions. Il voulait d'abord et avant tout lui rendre service et si ces Gallions pouvaient l'aider à s'éloigner de cette guerre maudite, ce serait déjà ça. C'était la moindre des choses. Pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer, ayant l'impression qu'il la payait pour la nuit passée ensemble. Il chassa cette idée affreuse en tentant de se convaincre que Cho comprendrait son intention, et posa enfin l'argent sur la table de nuit.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement sur le front et s'éclipsa.

…

Du bout de sa baguette, Harry toucha sa tempe et un long filament argenté s'en échappa. Depuis ces derniers jours, ce souvenir depuis longtemps enfoui, était revenu la surface et hantait Harry. L'idée de la Pensine lui était venue au cours de la nuit.

Il déposa son souvenir dans la petite bassine de pierre et la replaça au fond de la garde-robe. Harry détestait faire ça. Il avait pour opinion que ses souvenirs faisaient de lui ce qu'il était. Mais avec son vécu, il n'avait pas eu le choix de s'en servir à quelques reprises. C'était soit ça, soit l'insomnie.

Le jeune Auror hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû réveiller Cho, ce matin-là, et lui expliquer pourquoi il avait pris la décision de lui laisser de l'argent. Elle avait sans aucun doute mal interprété son geste. Jusqu'à quel point l'avait-il blessée? Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de le retrouver pour lui annoncer qu'elle attendait son enfant.

Pour la millième fois en 3 jours, Harry se traita d'imbécile fini. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour tout ça, mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en glisser un mot à Ginny.

Il erra dans la maison plongée dans la noirceur encore quelques instants avant de grimper à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa douce et la retrouva profondément endormie, Mio enroulée dans le creux de ses bras. Le jeune papa sourit malgré lui. Elles étaient adorables, comme ça.

C'est alors qu'une idée terrible lui traversa l'esprit… Et si Cho était venue le retrouver pour lui annoncer sa grossesse, comment sa vie serait-elle à l'heure qu'il est? Quelles auraient été leurs réactions? Serait-il marié avec Ginny? Attendrait-elle leur premier enfant malgré tout? Et Cho? Il battit des paupières et chassa cette idée. C'était inutile de penser à tout ça désormais.

Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le petit dos fragile de sa fille. Sa _fille_, son _enfant_. Cette fois, malgré cette longue nuit de tourmente, Harry eut un vrai sourire. Cette petite était magnifique. Elle l'épatait de jour en jours, d'heure en heures. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Harry comprenait pleinement toute l'étendue du sacrifice que ses parents avaient fait pour lui. Il ferait le même sans hésiter une seule minute. Merlin qu'il l'aimait! Son cœur débordait d'amour inconditionnel pour ce petit être.

Doucement, Harry la souleva dans ses bras. La fillette blottît aussitôt sa petite face dans le creux du cou de son père, toujours endormie.

Dans le lit, Ginny ouvrit les yeux. « Hey, » l'accueillit-elle en chuchotant.

« Hey, » répondit Harry. « Je reviens tout de suite, ok? » Pour unique réponse, Ginny referma les yeux en hochant de la tête.

Harry ressortit de la chambre et entra dans la mignonne petite pièce dans laquelle lui et Ginny avaient installé la chambre de Mio. Il la déposa dans son lit et la borda gentiment.

« Fait de beaux rêves, mon ange. » Chuchota-t-il en embrassant le dessus de la tête de la fillette.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Ginny avait pleinement replongée dans le sommeil. Harry retira sa robe de chambre et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il resta sur le dos quelques minutes, fixant le plafond. Après un profond soupir, il décida qu'il était grand temps de tenter de dormir. Il roula sur le côté et enroula ses bras autour de Ginny, qui avait désormais son dos collé sur son torse. Une main sous l'oreiller de sa femme, l'autre autour de sa taille, la main d'Harry vint se poser sur le ventre encore plat de la rouquine. Une vague de joie l'envahit de nouveau alors qu'il caressa tendrement l'endroit où son fils – leur fils – grandissait.

Il embrassa la nuque de sa femme et lui murmura un doux « Je t'aime ». Dans son sommeil, Ginny soupira d'aise. C'était un retour à la normal un peu maladroit, mais un retour à la normal tout de même.

_

* * *

À suivre…_


End file.
